Beyblade: Triple Heart
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: Triple Heart' and her bitbeast, Palara, have strived to be on a beyblading team for years and now they have the chance. If TH wins a championship she has been promised to be part of the Bladebreakers...Can she do it? A later Triple Hearta Bladebreaker
1. Enter Triple Heart

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

A/N: Hi! This is my first Beyblade fanfic and hope you like it. Also, if you think Triple Heart is a Mary-Sue after you read this first chapter, don't. She isn't the strongest blader and _definitely_ isn't perfect. Please read and review!

**_Part One: A New Bladebreaker?!_**

Chapter 1: Enter Triple Heart

"Grandpa, will I either be on a cool beyblading team?" a small girl questioned her paternal grandfather.

"If you keep practicing, Tasha?" answered her aged grandfather his eyes shining behind his glasses.

"Really?" asked the girl, staring imploringly at the old man with large blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure you have it in you," replied the man bending down to pick up the little girl. 

The girl, her shocking colorless hair swinging, allowed her grandfather to lift her into his arms. Clasped in her tiny right hand, resting on her palm was a vivid pink top with two blade-like things sticking out on opposite sides of its attack ring. She held it gingerly up to her face, analyzing it, before attaching it to her launcher, which was in her left hand. 

With her right hand, she pulled hard on the ripcord and watched as the beyblade spun off its launcher and into the miniature bowl-shaped dish in front of them. They watched as the beyblade spun around rapidly in the dish before it eventually stopped. The man reached down and grabbed the beyblade. He handed it to the girl who grinned contentedly.

"How was that, Grandpa?" she asked turning her head back to her grandfather.

"That was wonderful, Tasha," said the elderly man. "Now why don't you stay here and practice some more? I have to meet with some nice people upstairs."

Tasha jumped out of the man's arms and replied, "Okay, Grandpa. I'll train _real_ hard!"

"I know you will, 'Tipsy,' " remarked the man using his granddaughter's nickname. He began strolling up a flight of wooden stairs while tiny Tasha launched her beyblade once again. 

When the man reached the top of the stairs, he closed an old wooden door behind him and walked towards a young woman with platinum blonde locks spilling out of a loose bun atop her head. 

"Miss Rubia, I presume," said the man.

"Indeed, sir. I wanted to see you about your finances. Mr. Sega is a bit upset at the way you've scrounged your money on your granddaughter's beyblade," replied Miss Rubia nodding her head. 

"I see. Come into my study." 

************************************************************************

Ten years later, the Bladebreakers were on their way to the top of the beyblading world, but at the moment they were at an amusement park…

"Come on, Chief! It'll be fun!" yelled a teenage boy with rather messy dark blue hair. 

"I don't know about this, Tyson," protested another boy, one with brown hair covering his eyes and huge round glasses atop his head. 

The other boy, Tyson, grabbed the one called 'Chief's' hand and pulled him over to a procession of people, young and old. The line was leading up to a roller coaster that snaked in every which direction above their heads. 

"Tyson, Kenny's likely to puke if we take him onto the roller coaster with us," noted a teenage boy with long dark hair and golden, cat-like eyes.

"Rei's got a point," remarked a fair-haired boy grimacing.

"Oh come on, guys, Kenny can take it!" complained Tyson.

"I'm already feeling ill," muttered Kenny.

"Don't do it, boys, Kenny's going to puke on my keyboard," announced a female sounding voice coming from a laptop clutched in Kenny's hands.

Kenny groaned at this and the other boys scowled. The Bladebreaker who didn't say anything was the one with the spiky blue hair named Kai. He wasn't really one to talk much. He just stayed behind the others silently surveying the roller coaster.

Suddenly, a roar could be heard coming from nearby and the Bladebreakers all gazed curiously in the direction of the noise. "What was that?!" exclaimed Tyson running off towards the sound.

The others shrugged and followed the loudest member of the team to an open area near a merry-go-round. A rather strange sight befell them. A small glittering animal could be seen sitting next to a beyblade while an adolescent girl gazed at the sky in an almost bored way as her blade attacked another beyblade. The girl's blade, a brilliant pink one with two blades sticking out of it, was ramming into a boy's blue beyblade while his bitbeast, a polar bear-looking beast, growled. The girl's bitbeast, which now that they were closer could be distinguished as a snow leopard, was still sitting next to the blade, instead of on top of it, which puzzled the Bladebreakers. 

"Finish him, Palara," said the girl grinning.

The leopard nodded and its eyes glowered crimson. The pink beyblade then collided with the blue one at full throttle, causing the blue blade to get thrown into the air and to Kai's feet. While the boy's beyblade was scratched up, the girl's was still spinning and was now bouncing into its owner's hand. 

The girl clasped the blade onto her blue belt. Her hair was pure white and cut jaggedly and her eyes where a clear, dazzling blue. Her tank top had three intertwining hearts on it and underneath the design were the words: _Triple Heart_. Underneath her tank top was a blue T-shirt. She had on blue jeans (which had one heart embroidered on her right pocket) and blue shoes. On her right cheek was a little red heart and to top her ensemble off she had on a choker with a heart pendent. 

What perplexed the Bladebreakers the most was the fact, while her beyblade was tucked away, her leopard bitbeast still sat at her heels, its fur white with brown spots. Several people had crowded around the girl asking for her name.

The girl grinned slightly and said, "I'm 'Triple Heart.' I'll be a competitor at this year's 'Single Championship' if you want to know more." And with that said, she left, her bitbeast glaring threatening at the crowd, daring them to try and follow its master. The bitbeast's eyes were as chocolate brown as the splotches on its fur and its long tail was slapping the concrete ground menacingly. 

Soon, Triple Heart and Palara were out of sight…

************************************************************************

"Do _you_ know who that girl was, Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked the elderly man that had brought the Bladebreakers together, when they were back at the lodge the team was staying at for the latest tournament.

"Yes, but I believe it's best you see for yourselves," replied Mr. Dickenson. "All I'll say is she's the latest entry in this year's 'Single Player Beyblade Championship.'

"What I wanna know is how was her bitbeast walking around like that?" questioned Max. 

"Palara is a very unique bitbeast, Max," answered Mr. Dickenson. "She and Triple Heart have a special bond that no other blader has with their bitbeast."

"This is cool and all, guys, but I'm starving!" whined Tyson holding onto his stomach. 

There were several different responses to this outburst: Mr. Dickenson laughed, Max, Rei, and Kenny moaned, and Kai merely looked slightly more unemotional than usual. 

"You're always hungry, Tyson!" noted Max smirking. 

Tyson's only response to this was his stomach growled quite loudly, causing the other Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson to chuckle. 

************************************************************************

"The first match for this year's 'Single Player Beyblade Championship' will be Mani versus Triple Heart!!!" announced DJ Jazzman.

The Bladebreakers were all sitting together in the stands watching the battle. Being a team, unless they separated for the tournament, they couldn't compete in that particular competition, so they had decided to just watch. They all watched anxiously as the strange Triple Heart and her opponent launched their beyblades. 

Palara, her head tipped towards her master, was laying beside Triple Heart, while her master concentrated on the match. Their challenger, Mani, was running his fingers through his brunette tresses, which kept falling into his eyes. 

"Why aren't you using your bitbeast? Am I too weak for you?" shouted Mani glaring at Triple Heart.

Triple Heart sighed and replied neutrally, "Palara doesn't feel like battling." Her bitbeast was yawning now, which only angered Mani more.

"Teach the smart-aleck a lesson, Beliner!" he bellowed. In response, his bitbeast, a yellow duck-like creature, appeared menacingly above Mani's beyblade and advanced on Triple Heart's pink blade.

Triple Heart smirked coolly and said, "I guess I should finish this then." Her beyblade sped towards Mani's, leaving a golden trail in its wake. It hit Mani's head on causing the boy's blade to bash into the dish wall and stop spinning.

"And the winner is Miss Triple Heart!" shouted DJ Jazzman as the crowd roared.

"Dizzi, any theories on how that girl's bitbeast can just sit there like that?" Kenny asked his own bitbeast, which was trapped in his laptop. 

"I can't really tell, Kenny. She acts more like a pet than a bitbeast really," replied Dizzi.

"Remember when Triple Heart told Palara to finish off that kid at the theme park? Palara's eyes began to glow and her beyblade's rotation sped up," Rei remarked thoughtfully. 

"Those weren't the only things that happened," muttered Kai.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Triple Heart never looked at her blade during the match. Have you ever seen anyone do that and win easily?" Kai continued.

"Kai's got a point," mumbled Kenny. "How could she have known exactly what was going to happen and leave it to her bitbeast?"

"Maybe they're linked somehow?" suggested Max.

"Correct, Max!" said Mr. Dickenson from a seat behind them.

"How can that be?" inquired Tyson.

"Its just as possible as Dizzi being in Kenny's laptop," answered Mr. Dickenson. "Triple Heart and Palara have a connection that was created because of electricity."

"Dizzi's in my laptop because of a power surge… How did those two become linked?" asked Kenny.

"You'll have to ask Triple Heart yourself. She never told me how exactly," Mr. Dickenson answered winking.

They all turned back to the arena floor where Triple Heart herself and Palara where walking away from the dish, their strides perfectly even…

************************************************************************

A/N 2: So how'd you like this so far? Let me know in a review please! Your opinions really matter to me. 

A/N 3: Don't forget to give me some constructive criticism. (Emphasis on the _'constructive.'_ This is only the first chapter and I already have the next few written so please keep reading when I post the next chapter! 

A/N 4: Bye! Don't forget to review or I'll have Palara attack you! Just kidding. ^_-

Palara: *purrs*


	2. The Lone Blader

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

Chapter 2: The Lone Blader

Later that day, the Bladebreakers watched as Triple Heart and Palara sat at the concession stand outside the beyblading stadium. Triple Heart was eating a rather large salad and every once and a while she would pass a bit of lettuce to Palara. At the moment, Palara was licking ranch dressing off her face and purring softly.

"It doesn't even look like a bitbeast," remarked Rei.

"No kidding," mumbled Tyson. 

"Will you boys just introduce yourselves already! My grandfather's already informed me the Bladebreakers were looking for us!" shouted Triple Heart, without looking up at the boys. 

Several male gasps could be heard from the Bladebreakers hiding place behind a garbage can. Even Kai wasn't completely silent. 

"Oft!" exclaimed Tyson who was pushed forward by Rei, Max, and Kenny. "Well I'm Tyson. This is Max, Rei, Kenny, and the sourpuss!" A slight growl could be heard coming from Kai's direction. "Er, I mean this is Kai!" added Tyson grinning sheepishly at his teammates. 

Triple Heart turned around beaming. "Nice to meet the champions!" she called. "I'm known as Triple Heart in the dish, but my real name's Tasha McClane. This is my bitbeast and buddy, Palara." 

"Nice to meet you, " said Tyson.

"I see you've met my granddaughter," remarked Mr. Dickenson coming towards them.

"Hey, Grandpa!" shouted Tasha with a wave of her hand. 

"This is _your_ granddaughter, Mr. Dickenson?" asked Max.

Mr. Dickenson nodded happily. "Yes. I brought her to this tournament to make a deal with all of you. All you boys have to do is agree that if Tasha wins this tournament she can freely join the Bladebreakers."

The Bladebreakers looked rather flabbergasted as they gazed at Mr. Dickenson. Tyson was the first to speak. "Well… I don't see why not!" he yelled after awhile.

The others nodded slowly, thinking. The only one to object was Kenny. "Don't you think this is kind of sudden? I mean we only met her yesterday!" he said.

"She's already shown she's a pretty good blader though, Chief," remarked Max.

"Besides, I think we need someone new to liven up our team a bit," added Tyson. 

"She'll have to show us she's up to it though," said Rei.

Kai remained silent. He had been examining the beyblade attached to Tasha's belt and now was peering at Palara slightly interestedly. Palara gazed up at him with big brown eyes before letting out a low purr aimed at her master.

Tasha gazed down at Palara for a second and inquired, "So are we in agreement then?" 

"Fine with me." It was Tyson.

"Whatever," Rei mumbled, shrugging.

"Humph," said Kai, of course.

"I'm not so sure…" muttered Kenny.

"Tasha seems alright to me," said Max, who was shrugging his shoulders as well. 

All of them glanced at Kenny searchingly. "What's the matter, Chief?" asked Tyson.

Kenny shook his head. "Never mind. Its nothing," he whispered distantly. Then he turned to go. "Come on. Round Two should be starting."

Tasha grimaced. "Oops! Gotta go, guys! My match is first again! See you guys 'round!" And with that said she ran off with Palara clasped in her arms.

Mr. Dickinson laughed. "Tasha is very serious when it comes to blading, but when it comes to other things, she can be a bit lazy," he said.

"Let's go watch her match!" shouted Max as they heard DJ Jazzman announcing the start of Round Two.

************************************************************************

"Welcome back everyone! I'm Brad Best!"

"And I'm A.J. Topper! Let's reintroduce this round's first competitors!" came the announcers over the intercom.

"First up is Triple Heart."

"She may be a newbie in worldwide beyblading, Brad, but back in her home country, England, she's very well known," continued A.J. Topper. "She's won several British national competitions, including this year's British Single Competitor National Tournament."

"She's going for the big time now and is planning on joining a team in the near future," added Brad Best.

"Her bitbeast, Palara, is rather strange compared to others. It still packs as much punch as any bitbeast though," said A.J. Topper.  "Now let's introduce her opponent, Amelia Reminisce! She's a favorite to win at this tournament by many and is known for her offensive strategies. Her bitbeast is Julios and several experts believe she relies too much on him." 

"Thanks, guys," said DJ Jazzman. "Now let's begin the first match of Round Two! Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One…Let it rip!!"

Both girls launched their blades simultaneously. "Are you going to use your bitbeast?" Amelia asked Tasha.

"Palara feels I can handle this battle perfectly on my own," replied Tasha grinning at her bitbeast.

Amelia snorted in disgust. "You've gotta be kiddin' me?"

Tasha just shrugged. "We have an understanding over here. I suggest you try to do the same with your Julios," she said off-handedly. 

"Whatever," muttered Amelia coldly. "Defeat her, Julios!!!"

Amelia's wolf bitbeast appeared in a flash of jade light. Her beyblade advanced towards Tasha's and Julios began scratching it. Tasha gazed unperturbedly at the scene. Her blade bounced and curved over the other beyblade where it began spinning faster. With the new generation of intense speed, the pink blade began to emit a pure golden light. It then blasted a ray of the same light at its opponent's blade, causing Amelia's beyblade to spin out of control and go spiraling out of the dish. 

As the blade hit the ground, DJ Jazzman yelled, "And the winner is Triple Heart!"

"That was an interesting light show," muttered Rei.

"It was cool!" shouted Max.

Back by the dish, Palara was sitting up and stretching while Triple Heart retrieved her beyblade and rehooked it to her belt. They smirked at each other and walked out one of the doors, side by side.

************************************************************************

"The only competitor, besides Tasha, that has really great skills here is that 'Blaine' guy," remarked Tyson later on in the tournament. Round Three had gone much like the previous ones, with Tasha winning her match pretty easily while Palara just laid on the floor by her feet. 

It was about six o' clock and the day's matches had ended. The following day the tournament would finish, but until then they would have to find something else to do. And find something they did. 

The Bladebreakers, Tasha, and Mr. Dickenson went to dinner together at a nice restaurant with a buffet. Tyson, of course, beat the restaurant's record for amount of double fudge pieces of cake one person can eat. The others ate relatively normally, ignoring their friend's eating habits. The only one who consumed anywhere near as much food as Tyson was actually Tasha, who ate only five pieces of double fudge cake while Tyson ate eight. 

"Geez, Tyson. How can you eat that much?" she asked.

"He just happens to have a large mouth _and_ a large stomach," Kenny replied for Tyson, causing the others to laugh. 

Tyson grinned and continued to chow down on various cuisines, while Tasha sighed and leaned back in her chair. Palara was sitting on the floor beside her, her tail curling merrily. "So, guys, anyone want to evaluate my beyblading style?" Tasha asked. 

Kenny nodded and lifted his laptop onto the tabletop. "From what Dizzi and I have collected, we've noticed you're a little sloppy at the tournament today," he said.

"Understandable," said Tasha nodding her head approvingly. "Without Palara, my blade tends to have less mobility."

Mr. Dickenson nodded, Kenny looked a little ruffled at her agreement with him, and the others looked as happy as usual. Well, in Kai's case, maybe not happy but atleast he still looked normal. 

"I'm sure Palara will be participating in the final match though," continued Tasha smiling at her bitbeast. 

"How can you be so sure?" inquired Rei.

"Because I've watched the other competitors and I think the only one I'll have any trouble with is Blaine Tetimo," answered Tasha.

That had been what Tyson had pointed out after Round Three and they nodded. _'I guess this means she's a good gage of strength and skill as well as speed,' _mused Kai to himself. He was skeptical, like Kenny, about allowing someone else to join their team, but so far he had seen nothing that meant she couldn't do so. Her strength was undeniably her rapid velocity, which could be an asset to the Bladebreakers in future competitions. On the other hand, she was still relatively new at worldwide blading. Then again, hadn't they all started that way?

Kai studied Palara again, who's head was all he could see from his position. Her large rounded ears would twitch every once and a while as if she had heard something strident. Her and her master both had similar piercingly intelligent, carefree looks to their faces and they would continuously glance at each other. It was still a mystery to the Bladebreakers as to how Palara could just walk around conventionally, as if there was nothing unusual about her. 

While Kai was looking at Palara, the feline turned her head and gazed into his eyes. Kai started slightly at the intensity in her stare. The eyes were rather human looking and reminded him of Tasha's blue ones. Palara turned back to Tasha, purring, who merely glanced down at her partner. The purr was like the low drone of a forest at night, cool and refreshing but with a hint of secrecy to it. 

Kai himself looked away soon after, pondering the peculiarity of the bitbeast and the female blader. 

************************************************************************

A/N: Don't forget to review or else!

Tasha: *snorts* Or else what?

Me: Urgh! I don't know! Go away!

Tasha: Fine. -__-

Me: Finally, an OC that listens to me!

Tasha: What are you taking about?

Me: *sighs* Never mind…


	3. The Fellowship of the Dish

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

Chapter 3: The Fellowship of the Dish

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final match of this year's tournament is about to begin!" announced DJ Jazzman the following day. The fourth and fifth rounds had proved interesting, with Tasha and the mysterious Blaine winning their every battle. Now it was time to see if Triple Heart had what it takes to become a Bladebreaker.

"Alright, let's review the stats," said A.J. Topper. "Triple Heart and her bitbeast have been taking the tournament by surprise today, while her opponent, the returning champion, fights to keep his title. Both are well matched, their bitbeasts' power level are both very impressive. 

"Right, A.J," added Brad Best. "Triple Heart's bitbeast has not participated so far in the competition while Blaine has been using his all along, to finish his opponents quickly."

"Looks like we will just have to wait and see who turns out to be the victor in this best two-out-of-three match!" said A.J. Topper.

"Time for Round One! Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

Blaine and Triple Heart glanced at each other before launching their blades. "Ready, Pal, old buddy?" asked Tasha, her eyes fixated on the dish. 

Palara nodded her speckled head and purred. A golden glow surrounded her as she bounded towards the dish. Right before she reached it there was a flash of blinding light, and suddenly Palara looked like any other bitbeast, roaring and shimmering over her master's blade. 

Blaine, who looked to be a boy of about eighteen with gelled-back blonde hair, smirked and called upon the power of his own bitbeast. "Raffinil, 'Savage Nightmare' attack!" he bellowed.

The bitbeast appeared, above Blaine's crimson blade. It was in the form of a lion, its blazing golden mane framing its face. It roared and charged towards Palara and Tasha's pink beyblade. Palara stood still, hovering over the blade and keeping her eyes glued to her opponent.

"Palara, his attack is powerful! Counter it with, 'Dappled Reflection!' " shouted Triple Heart.

Palara nodded and her eyes began to glow red like they had the first day the Bladebreakers had met them. When Raffinil reached her, it was pushed backwards by a silvery, veil-like force field with golden speckles. 

The audience gasped while the Bladebreakers eyes widened. "A force field?" muttered Max.

"Incredible," said Kenny. "Her expertise may not be defense but she still has a very good one!"

Back by the dish, Triple Heart grinned and said, "Now, Pal, attack with 'Jungle Fever!' "

Palara advanced forward again, this time trailing gold again. She drove into Raffinil, who growled and clamped his fangs into Palara's neck. Palara twisted in pain and screeched.

"Palara!" cried out Tasha, wincing as if she were in pain as well. It was too late though. Do to her blinding agony, Palara couldn't keep the blade spinning and it stopped.

"Round One goes to Blaine!" proclaimed DJ Jazzman.

Tasha, grimacing, reached down and picked up her blade and bitbeast. Palara had returned to normal again, losing her glow. "You okay, Pal?" she asked her partner.

Palara purred faintly and slowly jumped out of Tasha's arms. She 'reattached' herself to Triple Heart's beyblade and prepared to be launched again. "Ready?" Tasha asked. Palara nodded and Tasha got her launcher in position again. 

"Bladers, ready for Round Two? Three…Two…ONE! Let it rip!!!" declared DJ Jazzman.

Palara and Raffinil were soon out on the dish again, ready for the rematch. Palara snarled and snapped her teeth at the larger feline and Raffinil roared again. "Palara, let's actually carry out 'Jungle Fever' this time!" yelled Tasha, her eyes narrowed at Blaine. 

Both bitbeasts ran forward, their fur standing on end. Palara's eyes began to turn red once more, but this time Raffinil stopped in his tracks and began to sway where he hovered. Palara let out a thunder-like growl and, in his now seemingly weakened state, Raffinil couldn't defend himself properly. He was thrown backwards and straight out of the dish. As soon as the blade made contact with the floor, the bitbeast disappeared. 

"The victor of Round Two is Triple Heart, bringing the score to a tie!" announced DJ Jazzman.

Tasha grinned at Palara. They stared at each other for a few more moments, as if they were silently communicating, before turning back to Blaine. The teenager was glaring at them fiercely as if they had done something terribly wrong. 

Soon the beyblades were back out on the dish and the bladers were ready. "Tear that girl's blade apart, Raffinil!" screamed Blaine. 

"Come on, Pal!" yelled Triple Heart.

The bitbeasts emerged and snarled at each other. Palara bounded forward and pounced on top of Raffinil's back. She crushed the larger feline under her paws, her claws digging into his back. Raffinil yowled and attempted to throw Palara off of him to no avail. Palara roared and whacked Raffinil on the back of his head. The lion bitbeast crashed into the dish, his head held down by the snow leopardess. 

Soon Raffinil had vanished and Blaine's blade had ceased spinning. Palara stopped glittering and grabbed Tasha's pink blade with her teeth. She brought it over to Tasha, who picked it up and hooked it back to her belt. "Great job, Pal," she said happily. She bent down and lifted the mini leopard into her arms. Being smaller than an actual snow leopard, but bigger than a house cat made her rather difficult to carry, but Tasha managed it somewhat gauchely. Palara curled her tail around Tasha's waist and purred loudly.

Blaine glowered at Tasha and her strange bitbeast loathsomely. _'How could I have lost to _her_?' _he asked himself as he grabbed his beyblade. 

"And the World Single Player Champion is now Triple Heart!" shouted DJ Jazzman.

Suddenly, in fury, Blaine launched his beyblade once again, straight at Tasha's turned head. The crowd, which had erupted in cheers when Tasha had won, now abruptly silenced. Tasha didn't have time to react, her eyes elsewhere, but Palara did. The feline lifted two clawed paws and sliced the approaching blade in half. Blaine shrieked and Tasha gasped. She had had no idea she had been in danger of getting hit by anything and now cuddled her bitbeast appreciatively. 

The bitbeast and Tasha turned to Blaine, both the pair of coffee colored eyes and the pair of cerulean ones narrowed. Palara snarled, the sound resonating across the stadium. Blaine, who was shaking a little, turned and fled the arena, never looking back. Soon the audience was chatting loudly once again, while the Bladebreakers walked to a backroom where Mr. Dickenson was waiting for his granddaughter. 

After a few minutes Tasha and Palara entered. "So how'd I do, guys?" Tasha questioned, brushing a strand of white hair out of her face. 

"Wonderfully, 'Tipsy,' " exclaimed Mr. Dickenson beaming.

"Yea, what was up with that _Dappled Reflection_ attack though?" asked Tyson sitting in between Kenny and Max on a couch. 

"It's a type of force field that Palara created herself," replied Tasha setting herself down on an armchair in front of the others. Palara curled up at her feet and closed her drooping eyes. Her breathing soon became heavier signaling she had fallen asleep.

"You did really well, Tasha," remarked Max, grinning as usual.

"Thanks."

"Can you explain to us how Palara can just walk around like she does?" Kenny inquired.

"Well," began Tasha cocking her head slightly. "I guess I should start out with how I met my unusual bitbeast. When I was eight years old I discovered a room in my grandfather's attic I had never seen before. I crept inside only to find one thing: a small chest. Inside, I found a tiny bitbeast chip, which I immediately attached to my blade. When I launched it, a bitbeast emerged. From the tiny inscription on the chip, I knew her name was Palara and I called out that name. Palara, who was glowing and hovering over my blade just like any other bitbeast, purred at me. 

"One year later, at the British Tournament, everything changed. I was walking outside after I had finally been defeated when lightning colored the sky. Palara shot out of my beyblade and roared. Another lightning bolt could be seen in the sky and Palara grabbed onto my jacket and pulled me away from there. She wasn't fast enough though; we both were struck by lightning. 

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up in an infirmary, Palara back in my beyblade. I couldn't go back to the tournament of course because of my injuries so when I could, which wasn't for several months I launched my blade right in my hospital room. Palara appeared above my beyblade just like always but when I called her back to me, she just stopped glowing and walked right up to me. I was totally amazed by this and leaned down and warily patted Palara's head. She was always by side after that. I just assumed it must have been the lightning bolt that did it and that's basically how it happened from an nine-year-old's point of view!" she concluded.

The Bladebreakers' eyes where wide as they listened to her story. "Wow," was all Tyson said.

"Cool!" exclaimed Max.

Rei nodded and Kai examined the sleeping Palara more scrutinizingly. "You mean to say, during a storm you found a bitbeast and when you both were struck by lightning, she became the way she is now?" the Chief asked.

"Yep, that's about it," answered Tasha smirking. The Bladebreakers' eyes enlarged even more.

"So, Bladebreakers, does Tasha have your approval?" inquired Mr. Dickenson after a few moments of silence.

Rei, Max, and Tyson nodded while Kenny said, "Indeed," and Kai replied, "Whatever."

"Just whatever, Kai?" asked Tasha teasingly causing Kai to eye her unemotionally. Tasha, her grin widening, said, "So am I an official member of the world champion team, the Bladebreakers?"

"Seems so," answered Tyson shrugging.

Tasha laughed gleefully and rubbed Palara's ears. "We did it, Pal," she muttered. Palara, who was still asleep, replied with a buoyant purr. 

"It appears the four Bladebreaker boys and the Chief have become the four Bladebreaker boys, the Chief, and the Bladebreaker girl," stated Mr. Dickenson. And so it had. 

************************************************************************

A/N: Review, people!!!

Tasha: What's so great about reviews?

Me: They give me inspiration of course!

Tasha: I see. -__-

Me: Oh go away! *whacks OC, Tasha, with a frying pan*

Tasha: @_@

Me: ^__^ Bye!

Disclaimer 2: No OCs were killed in the making of this Author's Note. ^__-


	4. Tasha, the Fashionably Late

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To anonymous: Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like this story so far. Here's the next chapter for you!

Me: I feel so appreciated! ^____^

Tasha: Its only _one_ review…

Me: *pouts* Oh shut up! You've destroyed my good mood!

Tasha: Right… -__-

Me: =P

Tasha: Real mature, Choccy.

Me: ^_^

Palara: *growls*

Me: Alright! _All right!_ I'll get on with the story!

Chapter 4: Tasha, the Fashionably Late

"Tasha!" complained Tyson a few weeks afterward.

"Tyson!" Tasha said mimicking his tone.

"How could you eat the last piece of pizza?" whined Tyson.

"I was hungry," replied Tasha neutrally. She grinned at him mockingly, causing Tyson to lunge at her good-humoredly.

Tasha jumped up, dodging her teammate. She stuck out her tongue at the boy and bounded out of the room. Or atleast she tried to anyway. In her path, near the door, was Palara, lying contently on the floor. Tasha tripped over the snow leopard bitbeast and went flying into the wall instead. She whimpered fakely as Palara snarled at her and the rest of the Bladebreakers laughed. 

They had been sitting around a glass table in a screened-in porch in Mr. Dickenson's mansion in Japan, chatting and eating pizza. Now they cleaned up and walked out onto the porch talking, while Palara went back to sleep and lay curled up once more. 

Tyson had returned to living with his grandfather while they had been back in Japan, Rei had staying at a hotel, Kai (who had refused to go anywhere near his grandfather) had been staying in the same hotel, Kenny had been at his own family's house, Max had been living with his father, and Tasha had been residing with her parents and grandfather, Mr. Dickenson, in that very manor. They had met there that day to discuss the upcoming tournament. It would be held in America again and be officially hosted by the All-Starz team, and the BBA of course. 

"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Tasha leaning against the porch railing. The others nodded. This would be a sort of final test for Tasha. It would tell them whether or not she had what it takes to be a part of a team. 

Tasha was wearing a kimono, which looked strange to them after seeing her in her 'Triple Heart' attire, its soft pale pink background and turquoise sash accenting her sapphire eyes. Her colorless hair was tied into a bun by a large turquoise ribbon with two jagged tresses hanging on either side of her face. 

The only Bladebreaker to have faced the new member in an authentic beyblade match was Max, who had battled and lost to Tasha that very day. Palara had confused the defensive turtle, Draciel, with her _Jungle Fever_ attack and had gradually taken out the bitbeast's remaining resistances. In the end, it left the other Bladebreakers with a newfound respect for their new partner; a respect that would grow over the years to come.

************************************************************************

Later that day, the Bladebreakers were gathered in Mr. Dickenson's living room. They had had several more mock beyblade matches outside and now were drinking lemonade and looking at the various pictures on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Most of the photographs were of Tasha, her parents, Mr. Dickenson, and/or Palara, but there where a few with people that looked quite a bit like Tasha, but where unknown to the boys. Some even had her white locks. 

There were three pictures of a tiny Tasha; in one she was wearing a sailor-like school uniform, in another she had on jeans and a T-shift with a smiley face in the center of it, and the final picture was of a small soaking wet Tasha wrapped in a huge towel. The only photos with Palara were one with only her back in view and her tail curled behind her and one more with Tasha and Palara sitting together on cool spring grass. There also was a snapshot of Mr. Dickenson, Tasha, and her parents posing together on a couch. Tasha's mother had smooth jet-black tresses that cascaded down her back and azure eyes, while Tasha's father had cropped white hair and hazel eyes. Both their pictures seemed to radiant an intense mirth that only came from two truly content people. 

Tasha flushed slightly at the image of the tiny version of herself in the towel and laughed at the one with her as a small child in a school uniform that was far too big for her. There was another, more recent, snapshot of her in a school uniform; the large red bow in the front of the dress and the short green skirt seemed weird on the tomboyish girl the boys knew. 

Tasha sighed and turned to the boys. "You guys ready for the tournament?" she asked.

"Definitely!" said Max.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Tyson bouncing on his heels. 

"Neither can I," Rei said.

"I'll be there," added Kai in his usual monotone.

Tasha smirked laughingly at him. Kai ignored her; it was rather customary for her to tease his usual seriousness and he was pretty used to it by then. 

In three weeks they would be off to Las Vegas, Nevada once more…

************************************************************************

"On no!!!" shrieked Tasha grabbing her violet suitcase. Palara rushed after her as they ran out of the bus they had been riding on. "I can't believe I fell asleep! I'm as bad as Tyson! Why didn't you wake me up, Palara?!" she huffed.

Palara grunted in reply causing Tasha to retort, "Urgh! You fell asleep too? Yay, right!" Palara growled so Tasha added, "Fine! Thanks to _both_ of us we may miss the plane to the U.S!" 

They ran as fast as they could to the airport waiting station where they quickly dashed out their tickets. "I'm sorry, miss. That plane has just left," said the airport check-in woman.

"W-What?! The guys are going to kill me!!!" she screeched beginning to panic. Palara snarled lowly. Tasha glanced at her and took a deep breath. "It always has to be us. Oh well. I'll just have to call Grandpa," she said. She pulled her blue cell phone out of her pocket and auto-dialed Mr. Dickenson. 

He quickly answered. "Let me guess. Tasha?" came the man's voice.

"Yes, Grandpa," muttered Tasha.

"I assumed since Kenny informed me a minute ago that you hadn't arrived on the plane."

"That's right, Grandpa."

"Well, I'll just have to get you on the next flight to Las Vegas," said Mr. Dickenson. "Ask the airport attendants when the next departure is, Tipsy."

"Alright," replied Tasha. She asked; she didn't like the answer. "Grandpa! The next flight doesn't leave till _tomorrow_ at seven a.m. due to an oncoming storm!!!" she hollered into the phone.

She could hear a sigh coming from the other end. "Then I suppose you'll have to do that and miss the first match of the tournament," Mr. Dickenson answered.

Tasha groaned. "Fine. See you tomorrow," she said.

"It'll be all right, Tipsy."

"Yeah, I guess," moaned Tasha. They said their good-byes and Tasha and Palara began to prepare to camp out in the airport. 

************************************************************************

"I hope Tasha's alright," said Max.

"I'm sure we'll see her soon," remarked Kai, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. 

"Mr. Dickenson didn't seem surprised when I told him," pointed out Kenny. "He said if Tasha doesn't get at least eight hours of sleep she's almost guaranteed to fall asleep right before she's supposed to be somewhere important."

"Sounds more like he was talking about Tyson," muttered Rei causing a pillow to fly at his head.

They laughed. Hopefully their missing teammate would be with them soon.

************************************************************************

"Hello, boys," Mr. Dickenson welcomed the Bladebreakers in the airport lobby. 

"Hello, Mr. Dickenson," said Kenny as the others waved. "What happened to Tasha?"

"My lazy granddaughter will be here tomorrow. A storm is delaying her arrival, I'm afraid," answered Mr. Dickenson.

"Will she miss part of the tournament?" asked Rei.

"I'm afraid so. She'll most likely just miss your first match though," answered Mr. Dickenson.

"Geez, that means she'll miss her first team match," said Max before he began to cough violently. 

"Are you alright, Max?" Tyson inquired.

Max nodded slowly. "Yea, I'm fine," he said dimly; then he coughed again. "I can't get sick now. I wanna help you guys _and _see my mom of course!"

By the following day though, it was apparent Max wasn't going to be okay. He had a high fever by the start of the tournament and when it was his turn to go first, he nearly fell over getting up. "I'm fine!" he protested, but his pale face and sweaty forehead told everyone differently. 

"I'll go instead, Max," said Rei, standing up.

Max's head bobbed. "Alright."

"It seems the Bladebreakers are having some problems, A.J," noted Brad Best.

"Yea, you're right, Brad," said A.J. Topper. "With their newest member on a plane somewhere between here and Japan and another member getting ill, the world champions don't seem to be having much good luck today."

"We can't count the Bladebreakers out though."

"Right, Brad," remarked A.J. Topper.

"Alright, first up from the Bladebreakers is Rei. With his impressive stats, Rei should have no problem here today," noted Brad Best.

"Yea," said A.J. Topper. "His opponent is Claudia from the Spicy Burritos. They're not very well known in these parts but in Mexico City, they're the big enchiladas, so to speak." 

"Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

Rei and Claudia, a young tanned girl with long braided black hair, released their beyblades and quickly went for each other. The blades collided, sending sparks shimmering across the dish. 

"Go, Driger!" shouted Rei. His blade rammed into Claudia's again and the white tiger bitbeast appeared. Driger roared and swiped at Claudia's blade with one clawed paw. Claudia's beyblade went sailing out of the dish, where it stopped spinning.

"And the winner is Rei!" announced DJ Jazzman.

Rei walked back over to the bench and sat down. "Great job, buddy," said Tyson standing up himself. 

Rei nodded. "Go get 'em, Tyson," he said.

Tyson strolled up to the strange curving dish, his beyblade ready. "Let's take a look at Tyson's statistics, Brad," said A.J. Topper.

"Another impressive set," commented Brad Best.

"You've got that right, Brad," said A.J. Topper. "Tyson and his bitbeast Dragoon really know what they're doing when it comes to being on the offensive in the dish." 

"His challenger at the moment is Felipe. Felipe is the only member of the Spicy Burritos with a bitbeast, which he calls Andres," Brad Best continued.

"Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" DJ Jazzman yelled.

The beyblades were discharged; Tyson's blade began to circle the middle of the dish, while Felipe's stayed in the center. Tyson's blade arched over the other and came at it. It bashed into Felipe's maroon beyblade.

"Andres, andar ahora!" shouted Felipe. His bitbeast, a jade colored cicada with broad wings, flew at Tyson's beyblade.

Tyson's blade met the other head on, sending it flying. It hit the dish wall and ceased rotating immediately. "The winner is Tyson!" shouted DJ Jazzman. 

Tyson sat back down on the bench and asked, "Are you going, Kai?"

Kai lifted his head up from where it had been resting on his chest and said, "I guess." He was about to stand up before a yell rang out from the stadium door that had been left ajar.

"No he is not! I _have_ to go, guys!" A moment later Palara appeared and Tasha soon after. She ran up to the bench and said to Kai, "Can I go please?"

Kai shrugged and leaned back in his seat again. "Thanks, Kai!" exclaimed Tasha taking her beyblade off her belt. Palara and her walked up to the dish blissfully, grinning at the other Bladebreakers.

"Looks like the newest member of the Bladebreakers has arrived!" noted Brad Best.

"Yep," said A.J. Topper. "Let's analyze the newbie's info. She's this year's World Single Player Champion and has had her bitbeast longer than most of today's bladers. Palara, her bitbeast, is known for some interesting attacks over the years though until the Single Championships they were only famous in Great Britain."

"She'll be going against Magdalena who is known for some interesting attacks of her own," added Brad Best.

"Alright, everyone! Three…Two…One! Let it rip!!!" shouted DJ Jazzman.

The blades were launched, Triple Heart's pink beyblade's double blades making a dent in Magdalena's aquamarine beyblade. Palara eyed the battle lazily as she lay at Tasha's feet. She wouldn't be needed for _this_ match. With a final surge of energy, Tasha's blade knocked the aquamarine one up into the air, straight out of the dish, and to the floor hard.

"The winner is Triple Heart! The match goes to the Bladebreakers!" declared DJ Jazzman. 

The crowd roared as Tasha went back over to the others. She grinned and said, "Hey, guys."

"Fashionably late, of course," said Kenny, his laptop resting on his knees as always. 

Tasha's smirk widened. "At least I'm here in time for my first match."

"And to think Kai almost deprived you of it," added Tyson.

Kai opened his eyes slightly, but otherwise didn't respond causing Tasha to snort. Kai opened his eyes all the way at that and said, "Maybe _I _should take your place next match." He knew he had hit something with that one. 

Tasha's smile weakened and she retorted, "You're the substitute, remember?" 

Kai shrugged and said good-humoredly, "You're the newbie, remember? Oh and you haven't forgot I'm captain, have you?"

Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and even Max (though weaker than the rest of them) laughed at that. "He got you on that one, Tasha," pointed out Tyson.

Palara purred in a sort of amused way and Tasha smirked. "Whatever," she said; it what was an exact replica of the tone Kai used to say most things. 

Kai stared at Tasha for a moment while the others laughed again. All the Bladebreakers were now present for the latest American Tournament.

************************************************************************

A/N: REVIEW!!!

Tyson: Why did Kai say more than a couple of lines, this chapter?

Me: I felt like it. Besides, soon he'll be talking even more. Its called 'character development.' ^_^

Max: Why did you make me sick?! *sneezes*

Me: Once again, I felt like it! -__-;;;;

Kai: *silent*

Max: *coughs*

Rei: I only said a couple of lines this chapter.

Me: Correction, you had about four lines this chapter. ^_-

Rei: -__-;;;

Tasha: I had lots!

Me: Naturally. ^_^

Tyson: Why _is_ that anyway?

Me: O:) I don't know…

Tasha: *cough* Liar! *cough*

Me: *glares* Now that I've wasted all this space on talking to an OC and some boys all I have to say is…

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Bye! ^________^


	5. Fate’s Hand

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and the evil team _Divine Intervention_.

To Swimming Angel: I'm glad you liked this! ^_^ Eventually, I'll try my hand at writing a DBZ fanfic but until then I hope you like this chapter!

To ereadalot: Thanks for the compliments! 

To anonymous: Thanks a lot! ^__^

To everyone: Thanks a bunch for all the nice compliments and for reviewing all together! ^____-

A/N: And now onto chapter 5! *is pointing at nothing in particular and looking rather stupid*

The Bladebreakers: *all sweatdrop* -__-;;;;;

Chapter 5: Fate's Hand

"So, why are _you_ late?" a girl with large glasses and short orange hair asked Tasha.

The Bladebreakers turned to see Emily, a member of the All-Starz, standing beside them. "How can I answer this in a civilized manner?" Tasha muttered. She walked up to Emily and yelled, "Why the hell would I tell you?! You're a member of a data stealing enemy team!"

Emily smirked. "Temper, temper. So did you miss your plane or something again?"

"That's none of your business, Emily," replied Tasha bending down and petting Palara gingerly. 

"Do you two know each other?" Rei asked.

"The other All-Starz and I met 'Tipsy' at a tournament in England and we defeated the lone blader," replied Emily.

"Urgh! For Pete's sake, I was only nine years old, Emily! And do I really have to tell you not to use my grandfather's old pet name for me?!" shrieked Tasha standing up again.

"You're thirteen now and you're still the same old loudmouth," snapped Emily.

The corner of Tasha's mouth twitched. "Am I now? Well, you'll just have to back that up in the dish, now aren't you?" And with that said Tasha sat down angrily on the bench.

Emily smirked. "Another win for me. You could never control your temper."

Tasha bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. "I'm controlling it right now, aren't I?" she inquired.

Emily dismissed the barb with a wave of her hand. "Whatever, Tipsy," she said. "By the way, in that match in the British Tournament years ago, didn't you fight all by yourself, then join a team afterwards? I mean after you recovered from that accident, of course. Whatever happened to them? Did they get tired of your irritability?"

Tasha's limited control on her moods couldn't stop her from reacting after that insult. She jumped up furiously and it took both Rei and Tyson to keep her from tackling Emily. Meanwhile, Palara was snarling as if she herself had been offended. 

Seething Tasha took her seat again and closed her eyes. "If you don't leave right now, Emily, Palara will bite you, you know?" she pointed out softly.

Emily eyed the snow leopard bitbeast thoughtfully. The other Bladebreakers doubted they could stop the bitbeast. Palara looked larger somehow while she displayed her fangs. Her tail was beating into the ground threateningly again and her eyes showed signs of turning red.

"I have to go anyway," said Emily calmly. "Even though you may not exhibit too much rage, your bitbeast does that for you anyway. You really should learn to control that temper of yours more. Bye!"

Palara growled and Tasha's mouth twitched once more as Emily walked away. "Are you alright?" Max asked Tasha.

"Fine, mentioning my old-no-a particular team just irritates me," responded Tasha. By then, Palara had calmed and lain down again. 

The other Bladebreakers exchanged glances. They hadn't had any idea Tasha had been on another team at some point.

************************************************************************

"I don't like this," mumbled Max later that day.

"Neither do I," said Rei.

"Aren't you atleast a _little _curious about Tasha's old team though?" Kenny questioned, his laptop on his lap and his fingers running over the keyboard. 

"Kenny," Dizzi stated, "the BBA data base says Tasha is a former member of some team called _'Divine Intervention.'_ It also says she was kicked off because of her unwillingness to sever her mysterious bond with Palara."

"Well that wasn't very nice of them," said Max.

"You don't know the half of it!" continued Dizzi. "She was kicked off right before that year's championships."

"Meaning she couldn't go to the tournament and compete then?" Kenny asked.

"Exactly," replied Dizzi. "It also says something about _'Divine Intervention'_ damaging her beyblade right before giving her the boot."

"That's harsh. I can see why she doesn't wanna talk about it," said Tyson.

"Precisely, Tyson, and now I'm going to lecture all of you for going behind my back," said a soft voice. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei all jumped and gazed at Tasha guiltily. "You could have just asked, guys," added Tasha, her arms folded in front of her chest. "I would have told you, you are my friends after all. When Kai said you guys were in here doing something stupider than usual, I figured you were doing something like this."

"We didn't mean to," muttered Max uncomfortably. 

"I know and that's why I'm going to set you guys straight about _Divine Intervention_," said Tasha gruffly. "They were a really tough team that saw potential in me after the British tournament years ago. I joined them for six months, and then they started acting weird. They told me my connection with Palara was unholy and wicked. But when our bond stayed even after they tried to separate us, the jerks kicked us off the team!" 

Palara, who was standing behind Tasha growled slightly. The memory was still painful to the duo and they both shuddered. 

"What did they do to you guys?" Tyson asked.

Tasha's expression hardened and she answered, "They tried to yank us apart physically. We-" here her voice broke so she started again. "We can't be more than a few yards from each other or it hurts like heck. They had discovered this and locked me in a room while they dragged Palara away. We couldn't take it! It-It hurt so badly! It was as if they were crushing our lungs. Our link held though and they gave up on us. They banged up my blade and threw us out!"

"So when you two were struck by lightning you were mentally attached then?" inquired Kai who had appeared in the doorway. 

Tasha nodded, turning to Kai. "Exactly. I never want to go through that again, that's for sure!" she exclaimed. 

Palara chocolate eyes were darkening and her ears were trembling involuntarily. Tasha grimaced and eyed her bitbeast. "They're at the tournament," she said softly. "We're going to show them what they're missing out on," she added, smirking at the other Bladebreakers. 

Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and Kai nodded. It was time to defend their new member's honor.

************************************************************************

"Maxy!" yelled Judy, Max's mother, when the Bladebreakers arrived in the All-Starz training ground.

"Hey, Mom!" shouted Max running up to his mom. He was still feeling rather unwell but he held back a cough and embraced Judy.

Tasha smirked. _'How cute,' _she thought.

Palara raised one black eyebrow at her master and purred. This obvious display of communication didn't go unnoticed by Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Kai who all gazed puzzedly at Tasha. Tasha's only response was her grin widened, but otherwise her face remained neutral. 

Max was having trouble keeping his coughs at bay and now his mother had detected his illness. She began the habitual pampering and led Max away to take care of him. Meanwhile, the All-Starz were all walking over to the Bladebreakers. Tasha refused to make eye contact with Emily, who was beaming triumphantly. 

Michael, grinning smugly, said to Tasha, "So Emily was right, you are that little squirt that tried to defeat everyone on her own a few years back."

Tasha glowered and snapped, "Indeed. Now, if I remember correctly, I defeated Emily _herself _at that particular tournament, now didn't I?" 

Emily glared at Tasha and Michael smirked. "You haven't changed much," he remarked. 

"That's what you think," said Tasha grinning. Her eyes were set purposely and Palara was sitting erectly at her feet. 

"So, have you seen _Divine Intervention_ yet?" Emily asked.

Tasha scowled and retorted, "No. Why would I want to?"

"They were your old team after all," said Emily.

"And your point is?" Tasha questioned.

"I believe her point is you should be happy to see us, Triple Heart," said a young man coming towards them. He was adorned all in white, a white long-sleeve shirt and colorless jeans. His hair was raven-colored and his eyes, which were a watery yellowish color, were studying Tasha scrutinizingly.

Tasha's expression went from angry to wrathful in seconds. "**Melvin!!!**" she mumbled darkly as if it were a death toll.

"In the flesh, dear Tasha McClane," said the man smirking.

"You invited him, didn't you?!" roared Tasha turning to Emily. While Tasha raged, Palara had turned noticeably rigid. Kai was the only one who really paid attention to the bitbeast's reaction though. He stared into Palara's fearful eyes and nearly drowned in their waves of terror. 

"Calm down, wench," interjected Melvin. "Emily summoned all of us of course."

Tasha's head snapped around. "A-All of you?" she stammered. That was when she saw them and, like Palara, her body stiffened. "God, I thought I could handle seeing all of you again…but I was wrong," she muttered. 

"So you remember Hadrian, Irving, and Alexandra as well," remarked Melvin. 

Tasha and Palara stared unblinkingly at the three new figures. Hadrian, a tall teenager with jet-black hair was glowering threateningly while another boy, Irving, who had dark eyes and even darker tresses, was gazing unemotionally. Their only female partner, Alexandra, who had short carroty locks, was smoothing her long white skirt.

"It's been awhile, Triple Heart," said Alexandra. She walked towards Tasha leaving the other _Divine Intervention_ members to watch. 

"So it has," muttered Tasha. Her throat had gone dry and Palara had jumped into her arms to reinforce their link.

"Why have you allowed a worthless wench onto your team?" Alexandra inquired turning to the other Bladebreakers.

"Maybe because she has more worth than you give her credit," retorted Rei. 

Alexandra lifted her head up higher, so that her nose was in the air, and giggled. "You foolish, imbeciles!" she yelled. "Nothing comes of siding with your demonic bitbeasts!" 

Palara, who had snarled at the insult, now rapidly withdrawed into Tasha's pink beyblade. The Bladebreakers frowned, their beyblades were glowing slightly as if all the bitbeasts had taken offense at the affront. 

Tyson, who was frowning, snapped, "How would you know?"

"Because it is Heaven's will and Melvin has proclaimed it!" responded Alexandra evenly.

Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Kai all glanced at Tasha. Tasha looked as if breathing was a bit of a chore, her eyes clamped tightly shut. She slowly opened her cerulean eyes and gazed with perpetual dread at _Divine Intervention_. 

Eddy, another member of the All-Starz, protested, "Will you guys leave the girl alone?! She's obviously afraid of ya!" 

Alexandra turned her lavender eyes on the basketball player/blader and said, "This is none of your concern."

"It may not be his, but it is ours," yelled Tyson his fists clenched. 

Tasha seemed to awaken somewhat at the comment and shook her head lightly. "Please," she whispered. "Leave us alone, _D.I_."

"Why should we do such a thing, Tasha?" questioned Melvin. 

Tasha stared at him, before blinking repeatedly. Afterward, her eyes focused and her pupils dilated. "Because," she choked, "I can't take this again!"

Melvin shrugged. Tasha's tone had been that of a small deeply upset child and her face now had the appearance of someone years older than she really was. Melvin smirked and ordered, "Irving, Hadrian, show Miss McClane how serious we are."

Tasha's face froze, her features locked in an immobile state of terror. 

Irving and Hadrian stepped towards Tasha with incredibly speed and, before the other Bladebreakers could do anything at all, Irving had grabbed Tasha's beyblade, yanked it off her belt, and had attached a strange blue tube to its top. "No… Don't!" yelped Tasha, finally reacting. 

Moments later, Palara was thrown from the blade howling in pain. Hadrian grabbed the flailing snow leopard bitbeast with two massage hands and squeezed her abdomen. Palara cried out and Tasha gasped, both in abject pain.

"Stop it!" yelped Tasha falling to her knees in agony. 

Tyson, Rei, and Kenny rushed to Tasha's side while Kai gripped Hadrian's arms and attempted to pull the bitbeast from his grasp. It was no use though so Kai stepped back and launched his beyblade at the teenager's arms. Hadrian's yowled and let Palara go as Kai's blade bashed into his appendages.

Palara wheezed and collapsed onto the ground. Kai grabbed his blade and scooped Palara into his arms. The bitbeast had fallen into unconsciousness and Kai walked over to the winded Tasha. Tasha looked up weakly and took Palara into her own arms. She cuddled the bitbeast protectively to her chest and allowed her fatigue to take her. She went into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. 

The conscious Bladebreakers glowered at _Divine Intervention _and Rei carried Tasha and Palara to the BBA bus. The last one to leave was Kai who stopped and said dangerously, "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on any of them ever again." Then, he turned and left with his teammates.

************************************************************************

"Are they goin' to be alright, Mr. Dickenson?" Max asked later that day. The male Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson all were sitting in various chairs surrounding Tasha's bed. Palara had been laid on a blanket at Tasha's feet and was curled up tightly.

"They'll be fine, Max," replied Mr. Dickenson. "I saw them after _D.I. _tried to separate them and, believe me, they looked far worse then."

"They're looking better now," noted Kenny.

"Naturally," said Tasha's grandfather. "Now that Palara's safe and they've settled, they both should be simply a little bruised."

"Tasha wasn't kidding when she said they were linked that's for sure," remarked Tyson.

"Yea," added Rei. "They both looked like they were in a lot of pain. I guess that guy was holding Palara really tightly."

"No joke," muttered Tasha opening her azure eyes. Palara was also awake; she was stretching and gazing at them with her coffee-colored eyes. 

"Are you all right?" Kenny inquired.

"_We're_ relatively fine," answered Tasha yawning.

"Why did those guys do that to you?" Tyson asked.

"They wanted to make a point and they did a bang-up job of it," replied Tasha flicking one of her jagged colorless bangs out of her face. "That cylinder-thing Irving used on Palara was one of Melvin's inventions, it forcefully pulls bitbeasts out of blades. 

Palara growled slightly and stared at Tasha. Their gazes met and they both nodded. It was payback time. 

************************************************************************

A/N: This chapter was a bit longer than my usual ones but I wanted to put in the part where Hadrian hurts Palara, causing Tasha to get hurt as well…

A/N 2: So don't forget to review! In the next chapter, Fate's hand has been dealt and now the Bladebreakers are preparing to go up against _Divine Intervention_! Review and I'll write faster! ^_^

Tasha: *choking Emily*

Choccy: -__-;;;;

Emily: *gasping for air*

Choccy: Why is it that the character with my name (i.e. Emily) isn't very nice?! Seriously I hate Emily! Because of this, I'm having Tasha torture the girl!

Tasha: *running after the yelling Emily*

Emily: *yelling*

Choccy: ^__________^ Now I feel better! Bye!


	6. ‘The Great Bladebreaker Food Fight’ and ...

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, _Divine Intervention_ and the 'Gemstones.'

**Chapter 6: 'The Great Bladebreaker Food Fight' and the Second Match**

****

Tasha glanced ruefully at the clock hanging on the wall. It was about ten o' clock the following morning and she decided to finally get up. She could hear the others downstairs. By the sound of yelling, Tyson had most likely irritated Kai, who was probably trying to kill Tyson as she lay in bed. Tasha could make out a shout that was unmistakably Tyson's as she dragged herself out of bed. She hopped into the bathroom, rubbing her tired sapphire eyes, and turned the shower on. She took a shower and brushed her hair and teeth. 

Meanwhile, Palara was licking her fur clean, impersonating the common house cat. Tasha rubbed her rounded ears affectionately and went back into the lodge's extra bedroom. She had refused to sleep in the same room as the boys for several reasons. One being she had a feeling if she had stayed with them she might catch herself trying to look at one of the boys after they had showered and walked into the room with only a towel on.  

She had already experienced such when she had passed by the boys' door the previous night and it happened to have been Kai. As the thought of Kai in only a towel returned to Tasha, Palara purred humorously causing Tasha to glare at her bitbeast threateningly.

"Oh shut up, Pal," muttered Tasha causing Palara's purr to become louder. 

Tasha clothed herself in her usual 'Triple Heart' attire, the intertwining hearts on her tank top symbolizing her nickname. The only difference was she tied her hair back in a ponytail. She then bent down and tied a turquoise ribbon around Palara's neck.

Palara and Tasha walked downstairs and the sight in the crimson kitchen made Tasha burst out laughing. Kai was glaring bloody murder, a bowl of cheerios obviously dumped on his head for milk was dripping from his blue locks and cheerios were clinging to his bangs. Tyson had pancake syrup all over his face and down his shirt, while Kenny had bacon on his lap and orange juice in his hair. Rei and Max, on the other-hand, both had a large quantity of cone flakes on their faces and quite a bit of orange juice down their fronts. 

All of them turned to Tasha with articles of food in their hands. Tasha yelped and shut the wooden kitchen door quickly. By the sound, Tasha could tell there now were several pieces of bacon and pancakes and a lot of cereal, milk, and orange juice on the other side of the door.

"Hey, why are you involving _me_ in your little food fight?!" she yelled through the door.

"Why not? You are a Bladebreaker too after all!" Max shouted from within the kitchen.

"You, jerks!" shrieked Tasha. Secretly Palara had snuck into the kitchen from the other door while they had been talking. She was back now and with great amounts of food. Tasha grabbed some of it and crept over to the other door with Palara. "Ready, Pal?" she whispered. Palara nodded. The finale of 'the Great Bladebreaker Food Fight' was about to begin. 

Tasha and Palara ran through the door and threw the breakfast items at their teammates faster than the boys could react. Kai was the most fortunate. He ducked and ran behind the table as soon as he realized what had happened. He grabbed a sopping syrupy pancake off the table and crept closer to Tasha's station by the door. While Tasha was throwing a piece of bacon at Rei's head, Kai threw the pancake at Tasha. It hit the girl right in the face, fell off, and whacked Palara on her furry head. Tasha yelped and wiped syrup out of her eyes while the boys laughed. 

When Tasha could see again, she took out her last weapon. Now that she knew where Kai was there was no hiding. She clutched the famous pancake in her hand, after she had picked it off the floor, and threw it straight at Kai's retreating back. It hit his neck and Kai slipped gracelessly in a puddle of milk. 

Tasha chuckled and shouted, "One down! Anyone else wanna go against the Great Triple Heart and the Extraordinary Palara?"

The boys all shook their head. The mess was horrible but the fun they had had was worth it. Even Kai, or '_the one who had fallen_' as Tyson had called him, had enjoyed himself it seemed, while Tasha was dubbed 'the Great Bladebreaker Food Fight Champion.' They cleaned up the extensive mess and went outside to practice. 

************************************************************************

Later that day Mr. Dickenson arrived to bring them to their second match. "And here I thought I could leave six teenagers alone," he said smirking at the remaining food marks on the kitchen walls. 

"Where ever did you get that idea, Grandpa?" Tasha inquired innocently. They walked outside and climbed into the BBA bus. 

When they had arrived, they hopped off and went inside the stadium. In the arena there where several teams already present including the All-Starz and _Divine Intervention_. Tasha looked away quickly, refusing to even gaze at Emily. Alexandra was brushing her ginger locks while her male teammates, Hadrian, Irving, and Melvin, were examining their beyblades.

Palara shuddered and stepped closer to Tasha who stared down at her bitbeast. Tasha heaved a great sigh and lifted Palara into her arms.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked.

"Yea," replied Tasha, her eyes gazing solemnly at him. "We'll be fine."

"Will the Bladebreakers and the Gemstones please make your way to the dish for your match?" DJ Jazzman's voice rang out.

The Bladebreakers strolled over to one of the benches and sat down. "So who's going first?" Rei questioned.

"Can I?" Tasha inquired.

"Fine with me," said Max, who was still feeling a bit ill.

"Well then, I guess you're up, Triple Heart," said Tyson.

Tasha grinned and walked up to the watery dish before them, Palara at her side. About three-fourths of the rectangular dish was covering with water while the other parts where made up of tiny islands the blades could hop onto.

"First up is 'Triple Heart' from the Bladebreakers and 'Topaz' from the Gemstones," announced A.J. Topper. "Triple Heart's bitbeast is Palara, a fierce snow leopard. Her opponent's bitbeast is Emeralda, the green coyote."

"Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

Tasha and Topaz pulled back on their ripcords and the beyblades launched onto two different 'islands.' Topaz's blade began bouncing from island to island in the direction of Tasha's blade while Tasha's beyblade blasted across the water so rapidly it didn't sink. A familiar golden trail followed the blade as it flew out of the water and onto the island Topaz's blade was on. 

"Go, Emeralda!" yelled Topaz, her azure hair bouncing like the waves surrounding the islands. The jade-colored coyote bitbeast appeared above her blade and rammed into Tasha's.

Tasha's beyblade wobbled but didn't recede as it was whacked by Emeralda's paws. Palara hadn't moved from her spot by her master's feet and didn't look like she was going to move the entire match, her eyes closing sleepily every once and a while. 

"Finish her, Emeralda!" shouted Topaz.

The coyote bitbeast tried to ram Tasha's blade into the water but Tasha reacted quicker. "Come on, Palara, speed up the blade, please!" she told her bitbeast with a 'puppy-dog face' for added effect.

Palara gave Tasha an 'alright-I'll-do-it-but-then-you-have-to-leave-me-alone' look and her eyes began to glow a ruby red. 

Tasha's pink blade went from a rather impressive spin speed to a swift swirling velocity that blew Topaz's blade across the island. Golden light was rolling off of Tasha's blade in waves as it blasted after its prey. It collided with Emeralda, sending Topaz's bitbeast and blade flying. It crashed out of the dish and hit the floor.

"The winner is Triple Heart!" roared DJ Jazzman. 

Tasha retrieved her blade and gazed thankfully down at Palara. As they walked back to the bench, Kai said, "You could have won by yourself you know."

"I know," replied Tasha sitting down. "We were perfecting our speed and testing how fast we actually could rotate." She grinned at Kai who just 'humphed' at her.

"Next up is Rei and 'Ruby!' " declared Brad Best.

"Rei's bitbeast, Driger, will be going up against Ruby's Sapphire!" added A.J. Topper.

"Three…Two…One! Let it rip!!!" bellowed DJ Jazzman.

Rei and Ruby's blades were released onto the new forest-like dish, cliffs and trees lining its edges. "Git him, Sapphire!" shouted Ruby. An indigo eagle-sized bird appeared, its wings flapping madly.

The bitbeast and Rei's blade clashed, sending sparks flying. The miniature trees around them caught on fire surrounding the blades in a mini inferno. 

"Woh!" gasped the Bladebreakers as the fire raged within the dish.

"Is that safe?" Brad Best asked.

"Probably not," answered A.J. Topper.

"Oh."

"Yea."

It was now or never and Rei didn't want his blade to fry. "Go, Driger!" The white tiger bitbeast appeared, roaring stridently. He lashed out at Sapphire who was thrown backwards and out of the ring. 

"Rei wins!" yelled DJ Jazzman. 

Rei's beyblade bounced over the flames where Rei caught it. Afterward, several people with buckets put out the tiny blaze within the dish and the tournament was continued.

"Last up will be Tyson and 'Diamond,' " stated A.J. Topper.

The dish was changed to a round one covered all in scorching sand. As the blades hit the sand, a sizzling sound could be heard.

"Woh! That's hot!" yelped Tyson as the heat reached him.

Diamond, a girl with flaxen curls and bottle green eyes, smirked and her blade advanced on Tyson's. "Rip him apart, Peridotite! We can't win now but atleast we can beat one of these fools!" A yellowish green cheetah appeared, her fur standing on end. She scratched at Tyson's blade, each swipe causing Tyson's beyblade to back away. 

Before long, the blade was quivering on the edge of the dish. "Tyson, be careful!" yelled Kenny.

Tyson nodded, his eyes set. "Go get her, Dragoon!!!" he called out. The cerulean dragon appeared and with it a 'phantom hurricane.' The gray tornado smashed into Peridotite and Diamond's beyblade causing them to shoot up off the ground and land back down hard onto the sand. Peridotite vanished and Diamond's blade ceased spinning instantly. 

Diamond sighed as she picked up her blade, examining it. There where only a few scratches so she smiled. _'Back to training,' _she thought leaving with her teammates. 

"The match goes to the Bladebreakers!" declared DJ Jazzman producing a roar from crowd.

Tasha smiled and patted Palara's ears. _'With this team I'll-'_ she began thinking before her thoughts were interrupted by a reprimanding growl from Palara. _'Oh, sorry, Pal. With this team, **we'll** go a lot farther than we would have with _D.I._' _she thought instead.

Palara nodded and purred softly. Their day of retaliation against _Divine Intervention_ would soon arrive…

************************************************************************

A/N: Not that exciting a chapter but I enjoyed writing about the food fight. ^_^

Tyson: Yum, bacon, pancakes… ^_________^

Other Bladebreakers and Choccy: *sweatdrop* -__-;;;

A/N 2: Anyhow, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tasha: *whispering* If you don't review she'll stop torturing us!

Choccy: I HEARD THAT! *whacks Tasha in the head with another frying pan*

Tasha: Oft! *holds head* @_@

Palara: *holding head and wincing*

Choccy: ^__^ Poor OCs… *evil laughter*

Kenny: Atleast she only harms original characters. If she hurts us she'd be sued…

Choccy: Oh shut up! *throws a toaster at Kenny*

Kenny: Ow! *is hit with toaster* @_@

Max, Tyson, Kai, and Rei: …. -____-

Guy in suit: *appears* You're being sued for the mistreatment of someone else's character. 

Choccy: W-What?!

Guy in suit: *takes ChocolateEclar away*

Choccy: Hey, guys, help me!

Bladebreakers: Why?

Choccy: Because I'm the author!!!!

Dizzi: Its too bad she'll be back eventually. 

Choccy: *being forced into a courtroom* I heard that, Dizzara! I could have that laptop break, you know!

Everyone else: *sweatdrop* -__-;;;;;

Dizzi: Bye, everyone! 


	7. The Winds of Change

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and _Divine Intervention_.

To Swimming Angel: Thanks for reviewing! I liked the food fight too. ^_-

Choccy: *strangling the Bladebreakers*

Tasha: *cough*Abuse!*cough*

Choccy: You guys almost got me in jail!

Bladebreakers: *choking* @_@

Choccy: Hehe. ^___^

Disclaimer 2: Once again, no OCs were killed in the making of this author's note. As for Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Rei, and Max…that's another story. ^_-

**Chapter 7: The Winds of Change**

****

Tasha stared at her reflection in the bedroom mirror in disgust. "Grandpa, I'd rather DIE then be seen in this thing!" she shouted at Mr. Dickenson who was sitting behind her.

"Its beautiful," Mr. Dickenson said.

"It makes me look like a girl!"

"Aren't you a girl?"

"Yes, but this makes me look like a _girly_-girl!" complained Tasha. She was wearing a low-cut glittering, turquoise gown with a fluffy teal boa wrapped around her wrists and behind her back. Her colorless hair was all tied up into a twist atop her head with a sparkling necklace and a pair of earrings for embellishment. 

She winced and turned to her grandfather. "Grandpa, this party shouldn't be this fancy!" she protested. 

"This is a BBA feast and considering the fact that I'm the chairman of the BBA, Tasha, I know what the proper attire is for one of my own beyblade banquets," Mr. Dickenson replied.

"Why do I have to were this though?! Can't I wear my kimono?!" protested Tasha.

"You just don't want to be seen in your true element by the boys," said a woman with jet-black hair entering the room.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Tasha questioned.

Tasha's mom, Tanvi, stepped towards them, smiling. "Your grandpa invited your dad and I to the party so we decided to stay for the rest of the tournament as well," she answered.

"Where _is_, Dad?" Tasha inquired.

"Right here," replied her father, Xander, stepping into the room.

"Mom, can't you talk your father out of making me wear _this_?"  Tasha questioned hopefully.

"'Fraid not, sweetie. _We_ bought that dress for you," responded Tanvi.

"Urgh!"

Palara purred loudly and Xander grinned. "Thought we forgot you, aye, Palara?" he said bending down and patting the bitbeast who lay on Tasha's bed.

"Don't I have a say in what I wear? Tasha asked.

"Most of the time, but not now," said Tanvi.

"Urgh!"

"You'll thank us later," said Mr. Dickenson, Tanvi, and Xander at the same time. 

"_Right_…" Tasha mumbled glaring at them. 

************************************************************************

Tasha sighed as Max cracked his fifth 'momma joke' on the bus on the way to the party. "Max, will ya shut up?!" she finally snapped.

"Awww. I was gettin' to the best one," Max protested.

Tasha gave him a 'death glare' and sat back in her seat, pouting slightly. Palara was laying on the seat beside her, her eyes on Kai.

Kai didn't squirm under her gaze but instead asked Tasha severely, "Why is your bitbeast staring at me?"

Tasha, without stopping her sulk, replied simply, "You and Dranzer intrigue my comrade."

"Why?"

Tasha ceased moping and retorted, "Am I an international translator or something?!" She usually wouldn't have snapped but she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

Kai didn't reply. Tasha sighed and said more calmly, "She likes comparing other bitbeasts' relationships to hers and mine. Yours and Dranzer puzzles her."

"And why's that?" interrupted the sugar-high Max.

Tasha's glare returned and she snapped, "Because its not like most bitbeast/human relations!" 

"Oh, and why is-" Max began.

"Urgh! Max!!!" roared Tasha while Palara snarled at the same moment.

Max leaned back into his seat sadly. "You didn't have to yell."

Tasha and Palara's responses were two low, identical growls. _'This just isn't my day,' _Tasha complained silently.

"What's wrong, Tipsy?" 

Tasha looked up to see her father standing in the aisle next to her. "Nuthin' Dad."

"Aw. Come on. Tell me."

"Dad, now you sound like Max," Tasha remarked.

Xander gave her an amused smirk and said, "Well if you need us your mom, grandpa, and I will be at the party too you know."

"Thanks, Dad." Tasha gazed out the window again and saw a large glass building coming into view. 

"We're almost there!" announced Mr. Dickenson from the front of the bus. He was sitting with Tanvi and Xander who were laughing at something.

Palara cocked her head at Tasha who sighed. Tasha was in the turquoise gown while the other Bladebreakers, Xander, and Mr. Dickenson all had been forced into black suits and ties. Tanvi was wearing a sleeveless black dress with several pieces of twinkling jewelry. 

Soon, they all piled out of the BBA bus and went inside the building. The Bladebreakers stared wonderingly at the huge room they were in. It was furnished with wooden chairs adorned in gold and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

"Woh!" yelled Tyson and Max. 

"Reminds me of Tatiana's mansion, Mom," Tasha whispered to her mother.

"Of course, these are Tati's line of furniture after all. They've got her red cat label," replied Tanvi. 

"Who's Tatiana?" Rei inquired.

"My enterprising, 'I'm-the-best-in-the-world' older sister," answered Tasha a bit tartly. 

"Tati just turned twenty-five and Tasha's a bit jealous. Tati has a mansion of her own, a clothing line, and a furniture line," added Tanvi proudly. 

"Wow," Rei said.

Tasha scowled. "I am _not _jealous!" she snapped.

Tanvi snorted causing Tasha to glare at her mother. Tasha stomped away angrily and sat down in one of the designer chairs. _'Stupid Tati, stupid Tati chairs (which aren't even comfortable), stupid-'_ she thought.

That was when she saw _them_ and she nearly had a heart attack. _'Why is Divine Intervention here! Does someone hate up there?!' _she screeched noiselessly to herself.

Palara grimaced next to her. _'This isn't good…' _

************************************************************************

Kai noticed Tasha and Palara stiffen. _'That could only mean…' _he thought. He looked into the crowd and saw _Divine Intervention _as well.  They were coming unknowingly towards the frozen duo…

************************************************************************

_'Go away, go away, GO AWAY!!!' _Tasha's mind screamed. 

Palara's purr came out in a soft raspy groan. They exchanged frightened glances and stood up hurriedly. They sped around the chairs and to a lone figure leaning against a nearby wall; he was the only friend in sight.

************************************************************************

"Kai!" Tasha gasped coming towards the Bladebreaker and staring imploringly at him.

Kai didn't say a word. All he did was stop leaning against the wall and leave enough space behind him for Tasha and Palara to hide while he stood in front of them, his arms crossed and his dark eyes closed.

Tasha mumbled a thank you before jumping behind him, Palara with her. 

Kai opened his eyes and waited for _D.I._ to disappear into the crowd again. After a few minutes, they did. "They're gone," he muttered.

Tasha and Palara both let out relieved breaths. "Thanks," Tasha said standing up. She brushed off her dress and continued, "I'm definitely not ready to face them yet."

Kai nodded and began to walk away.

Tasha sighed and thought dryly, _'My hero.'_ Beside her, Palara gave a feline laugh that sounded rather human in reality. 

"I won't help you next time. You have to stop fearing them eventually."

Tasha turned back to the direction Kai had gone. He was looking at her with deep shadowy eyes and it made Tasha and Palara shiver slightly. "Fine. Next time I won't run then," responded Tasha hugging her arms. 

Kai turned away and continued walking. Tasha watched him bewilderedly. _'That was strange…' _she thought. She sighed and looked down at Palara who was looking up at her. "What do you think that was about?"

Palara shrugged and purred in her normal fashion.

Tasha smiled. "You're right. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all," she said blissfully. They both walked together, side-by-side, over to the others at the buffet table. They grinned and grabbed a plate. Tyson was already shoveling food into his mouth, and getting several disgusted looks because of it. 

_'There's definitely nothing strange about **that**,' _Tasha thought. She laughed. _'Yes, maybe today wasn't a total lost.' _

************************************************************************

A/N: Review or face my wrath! 

Bladebreakers: *shudder*

Tasha: She actually can be quite terrifying.

Palara: *purrs*

 /\__/\ 

 =^-^=

A/N 2: In the next chapter, the tournament continues and the Bladebreakers' match with _D.I. _draws closer… Can one of the other Bladebreakers help Tasha and Palara over come their fears of _D.I_? And why is Tasha beginning to have nightmares about what D.I. did to her and Palara? Read and review and these questions will be answered sooner! Bye!

Tasha: See ya 'round!


	8. Caught Between the Past and Present

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and _Divine Intervention_.

To Swimming Angel: Thanks for reviewing again! ^_^ I couldn't get italics/bolds to work either until someone told me how to do it. The following is the best way I think I can describe how to keep italics

 and bolds.

1.Start typing your file (duh! ^_-)

2.When going to save the file for the first time, click on the 'file' tab.

3.Next, click on the 'save as' button under 'file.'

4.Towards the bottom of the new screen there is a scroll down tab. Click on it and instead of loading the file as a 'word document,' load it as a 'web page' by clicking on 'web page' under the tab.

6. Click the 'save' button next to the scroll down tab. 

7. Now when you go to load the document on ff.net, MOST of you're italics and bolds will remain. Sometimes, I'm afraid, some don't come up.

I hope this helps. It was the best I think I can do, but if you still

have questions feel free to ask me something in a review or by e-mail.

To anonymous: *blushing* Wow! Thanks a lot! ^_^ Here's chapter 8 for you!

A/N: This chapter tells more about what _Divine Intervention_ did to Tasha and Palara. You probably will start to be able to tell who Tasha is developing a crush on as well…

Chapter 8: Caught Between the Past and Present 

****

Tasha tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets clinging to her blue pajamas until her legs were caught in a knot. Her forehead was sweating and her white tresses were lying around her head chaotically. She shuddered in her sleep, letting out a great moan. Palara lay at her feet, sleeping. Every once and awhile the bitbeast would groan. They both were having the same dreadful nightmare.

************************************************************************

Little 'dream' Tasha screamed. She was nearly ten years old but still rather small, her colorless hair in two pigtails on either side of her head. 

"LET ME GO!!!" she shouted struggling against the man named Melvin's grasp. Tears were streaming down the frightened girl's cerulean eyes and she called out, "PALARA! Please don't separate us, Melvin!!! ALEX! HADRIAN! IRVING!" She gasped for air, her screams leaving her breathless. The members of _Divine Intervention _ignored her cries and threw the little child into a stone windowless room. 

Palara clawed at Hadrian's trunk-like arms, straining to get out of his grasp. She let out a feline yowl, her chocolate-colored eyes blinded by fear.

They began to drag Palara away, locking tiny Tasha inside the room. "Pal! Palara!" Tasha shrieked. She banged on the steel door as her bitbeast was taken back up the narrow hallway. 

At first the pain was a dull ache, but then it crescendoed into a blinding sting that shot through Tasha's very essence. "STOP IT! BRING HER BACK PLEASE!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" she screeched. Her cries echoed throughout the lonely room. She could distantly hear Palara's matching shrieks of pain a little way off.

Tasha collapsed onto the cold granite floor sobbing. The pain was so intense her whole body was shaking, her eyes losing their focus. "Palara…" she whispered weakly. She was losing consciousness, her sight nearly gone. "Come back…" she murmured. 

Her head met the ground and she let out one last clear howl. That was when the door opened and she realized they were back. Palara was lying rather limply in Hadrian's arms as Tasha gazed at the bitbeast. Hadrian's threw Palara at Tasha who clutched her tightly. 

Their strength was still gone and Tasha's vision was practically useless. They were roughly grabbed and carried to a beyblade dish. Melvin took her blade off her belt and launched it.

"What are you doin'? " Tasha inquired feebly.

"If you can't be purified then you have lost the right to play this game," Melvin said simply.

She watched as Melvin, Irving, Alexandra, and Hadrian all released their blades and bashed them into Tasha's defenseless one. The blade was cut, beaten, and nearly destroyed. "Stop it!" Tasha cried out, her voice still frail. Her blade was thrown out the dish and to her. She grabbed it and held it tightly in one hand.

She protested but they still gripped her brutally and threw her out of the sandstone structure. She gasped as her face hit the dirt. She opened her eyes one last time to see Alexandra throwing a stone irritably at her head. "Traitorous snake!" she shrieked before going back inside. 

The rock hit the already damaged Tasha agonizingly. She screamed once again. 
    
    ************************************************************************

Kai heard a scream over the sound of Tyson snoring. He jumped out of bed; no one else seemed to have heard the noise so he went to investigate. He walked hurriedly down the hallway and into Tasha's room.

Tasha and Palara were both shriveling as if in actual pain. He shook Tasha knowing if she was awoken so would Palara. Tasha yelped, still asleep, so Kai pinched her arm. Both Tasha and Palara shot awake at that. Tears were cascading out of Tasha's eyes as she looked around wildly. "W-What?!" she croaked. Then she saw Kai and she realized where she was.

Kai nearly gasped as Tasha clutched his shoulder terrifiedly and cried on him. His shirt was soon wet as her tears met it. He was rather unsure of what to do, but soon Tasha sat up again, wiping her eyes and sniffling. "S-Sorry," she stammered apologetically. "I guess we were having our old nightmare." At the word 'our' she gestured to Palara and herself. 

Kai nodded slowly. Finally he managed to say, "What nightmare?"

Tasha and Palara shivered slightly. "We started having it after we left _D.I_. Eventually, though, we stopped and kinda forgot about it. I guess seeing them again dug up the old memories…"

Kai listened silently. When she was done he stood up and said, "You were only a solitary kid when they harmed you. Now there's no need to be afraid of them."

Tasha looked searchingly at him before asking softly, "Why is that?"

Kai was already at the door. He didn't even turn around; he replied simply, "Because the others will always be there for you."

Tasha blinked confusedly at that. "What about you?" she inquired almost breathlessly.

"Maybe." And with that said, Kai was gone.

Tasha nearly fell off her bed at that response. Palara was looking at her expectantly so Tasha blurted out, "What?!"

Palara made one low purring noise causing Tasha to growl and throw her pillow at the snow leopard bitbeast. "Not a chance, you moron!" she shrieked. They gazed at each other a moment before Palara made her old feline laugh. "Oh shut up, Pal!" shouted Tasha crawling under her blankets. They both slept serenely for the first time that night.

************************************************************************

When Tasha was nine years old, she met _Divine Intervention_. They had watched the girl beyblading and when she had healed from her lightning injury, they had introduced themselves. 

"My name is Melvin Wilson and I'm the captain of the team _Divine Intervention_," Melvin had said cheerfully. "My teammates and I have a proposition for you."

"Call me, Alex," added Alexandra. "We've watched you blade and you've got style, dear. As such we'd like to offer a position on our exclusive team, _Divine Intervention_."

"Y-You want _me_ to be a part of _your_ team?" Tasha had blurted out amazedly.

"Yes indeedy, kid," Melvin had replied that day.

"Whoa! I can't believe it! We'd love to be on an _actual_ beyblade team!" Tasha had exclaimed. Palara had purred loudly, her coffee-colored eyes twinkling. 

That day they had made a momentous, yet dangerous, mistake. Tasha would regret it for years to come…

************************************************************************

Tasha sighed. "You can go, Max," she said motioning to the dish before them. Their third match had begun and Rei had gone first. Unfortunately for the Bladebreakers, he had lost. In the last few moments of the round, Rei's opponent, May of the Bey-Treasures, had called upon a massive bitbeast named 'Calimi.' It was an elephant, its gigantic tusks jutting out of its head. 

It had rammed into Driger and knocked the beyblade off balance. Rei's blade then had crashed into the wall in a blink of an eye and stopped spinning.

_'So what if things aren't looking too good, we can still do this,'_ thought Tasha lost in her own contemplations.

"You mean it?" asked Max, sending Tasha back to reality. 

"Definitely, besides you haven't bladed during the whole tournament," replied Tasha sitting on the bench.

Max stood up, bouncing forward. "Thanks," he said happily.

Tasha nodded, Palara was sitting at her feet snoozing. It always gave Tasha a strange feeling when Pal was sleeping and she wasn't. When Palara was awake, Tasha had a sort of 'double-vision' that could be very useful in the dish. Palara often saw things she didn't after all and whatever Pal saw so did she.

Max stepped up to the circular dish and prepared to launch his blade. Tasha was having a hard time concentrating on the match though. _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' _she thought. _'Why did I sit next to Kai?!' _she screamed at herself. Ever since the night before, Tasha had begun feeling atypical around Kai. The feeling left her with an odd quiver that went through her body like lightning. 

Tasha thoughts wandered to Kai in a towel and she mentally slapped herself. _'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!' _

At this rather loud mental comment Palara's ears twitched and she awoke. She sent a glare at Tasha that said quite clearly 'shut the hell up or else!' 

Tasha abruptly stopped 'yelling' at herself and smirked. Her amplified eyesight returned with Palara's awakening and she silently laughed. Palara growled and closed her eyes again. She was asleep soon, her breathing becoming heavier.

Tasha stared at Pal a moment longer before turning to Max's match. It was almost over for his opponent, April. Her bitbeast, a horse named 'Cifini,' was growing fatigued. Draciel bumped into Cifini causing the tired bitbeast to disappear and the blade to cease spinning.

"Winner, Max!" shouted DJ Jazzman. 

Max bounced back over to the bench and high-fived Tyson. Tyson marched up to the dish next, his adversaries, June and her bitbeast (Celili). 

Tasha watched as Tyson's blade shot off his launcher and straight at June's blade. June never stood a chance; her blade flew out of the dish as soon as Tyson's beyblade hit it.

"The Bladebreakers win!" announced DJ Jazzman. Everyone cheered except Tasha and Palara. Tasha only made a cheerless smile.

************************************************************************

Tasha sighed as she gazed out of the bus window. They were on their way back to the lodge and she was feeling rather depressed. The real reason she had let Max finally take his turn was, in truth, because she herself and Palara didn't feel up to it. Palara's stomach was still sore and Tasha just generally didn't feel emotionally up to it. 

The others had noticed this. Palara and Tasha's eyes had obviously lost the familiar fire in them and although Tasha was keeping her sad mood in check, Palara was not. They knew Palara showed Tasha's true emotions and, of late, Palara was rather gloomy and unenergetic. 

Tasha stared at the darkening sky and watched as rain poured down from the clouds. Palara was lying beside her as always, her eyes showing a wave of emotions only Tasha could truly understand. They were her own emotions after all. 

***********************************************************************

Kai had a feeling it was the nightmare that was spooking his teammate. She had been acting strange since then after all. He gazed at Palara who was staring glumly out at the storm, just like her master. _'They're alike in more ways than one,'_ he thought. 

Palara's tail twitched a moment before thunder clanged in the sky. Kai was the only one who perceived the odd coincidence so he remained silent, waiting for another clash of thunder. Sure enough, a second before thunder struck, Palara's tail jerked up and downward.

Tasha glared at Palara, who nodded. "Stop that," whispered Tasha sharply. "I don't need to know."

"Know what?" asked the continuously sugar-high Max leaning over the back of her seat and peering down at them.

"Whydon't you mind your own business?" snapped Tasha. Max sat back in his seat wordlessly.

Kai had a feeling Tasha wasn't truly angry with Max, so he gazed at Palara. He was right; while Tasha looked outwardly peeved, Palara looked tearful, her chocolate-brown eyes glassy and her over-all expression melancholy.

Kai didn't know what to say to the female blader so he remained taciturn. That night, he still said nothing as Tasha and Palara went silently into their room, both rather drained and impassive. 

The following day, if Tasha didn't cheer up, they would have to converse.

************************************************************************

A/N: So there's chapter 8! ^_^

Tyson: This chapter was kinda depressing.

Rei. Yea and did I even say _anything_?

Choccy: Nope. ^_- *winks*

A/N 2: Next chapter, features _Divine Intervention_ versus the All-Starz! 

Tasha: *appears in a business suit and reads a cue card* Not only that, folks, but it'll also include some fluff!

Choccy: Though probably not very much…

Tasha: *pondering* Do you mean Rei/Mariah fluff or something.

Choccy: Sorry, no Rei/Mariah. Not in the next chapter anyway. ^_-

Tasha: Then what kind?

Choccy: *whispers answer in Tasha's ear*

Tasha: *face turns red* W-What?! You better not!

Choccy: =P

Tasha: I'm going to kill you! *starts chasing ChocolateEclar*

Choccy: *running* Don't forget to review! Bye! 

Tasha: URGGGGGHHH! *throws a toaster at Choccy*

Choccy: Arghhhh! Help! *gets hit with toaster* Ow! @_@

Tasha: Yes! *does a dance with Palara* Bye everyone!

Choccy: @_____@ Look at all the pretty stars. @_____@

Tasha and Palara: -__-


	9. Another SmartAleck Bitbeast

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and _Divine Intervention_.

Choccy: @_@

Tasha: *sighs* Stop pretending, I didn't whack you _that_ hard!

Choccy: =P Toaster's hurt…

Tasha: *sighs* Oh well. Here's chapter 9 of this torture fest. -__-

Chapter 9: Another Smart-Aleck Bitbeast 

_'I hate this!'_

**_'Naturally, I do too.'_**

****

_'Why can't we escape _D.I_?!' _

'Have you ever considered 'maybe they're following us?' 

****

'Smart-aleck…' 

**_'Takes one to know one!'_**

****

'Why do I feel like I'm arguing with myself?' 'Could it be because I'm basically the 'ancient animal spirit' of you?' 

_'That could be it.'_

**_'I thought so.'_**

****

_'Oh shut up, Palara!'_

**_'Whatever,' _**drawled the snow leopard bitbeast.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm practically bickering with myself!" shrieked Tasha, out-loud this time.

Palara purred amusedly. To Tasha the sound actually made out the words, "Talking to yourself can be a sign of insanity."

"Oh shut up!"

Palara shrugged in reply and flopped down at the foot of Tasha's bed. They had been sitting there quarrelling for hours, Tasha still in her pajamas. Now Tasha stood up angrily and stalked out of the room. Of course when you're attached to someone you can't exactly be alone for very long. Soon Tasha heard familiar padded footsteps behind her.

_'Go away!'_ Tasha yelled at Palara.

**_'We're connected, dimwit,' _**retorted Palara.

_'You're as annoyingly talkative as Dizzi!'_

**_'We _****are_ both bitbeasts after all!' _**said Pal.

"Urgh!" Tasha screeched orally.

The male Bladebreakers poked their heads out of their room. "What's the problem?" Tyson asked.

"My problem is this horrid _thing_ won't leave me be!" shouted Tasha flinging her arms around dramatically and occasionally pointing at Palara.

"You never do have any time to yourself, do you?" Rei questioned.

"Not with this whelp around I don't!" roared Tasha crossly.

Palara purred laughingly causing Tasha to mumble something inaudibly. Palara abruptly became quiet at that and sulked slightly. 

"Are you alright?" Max inquired.

"I'm just peachy," muttered Tasha sarcastically. She continued walking down the hallway, Palara in her wake, while the boys watched her go confusedly. 

"What was that all about?" Kenny asked.

************************************************************************

Kai followed Tasha after a few minutes, slipping out of the boys' room wordlessly. When he discovered she wasn't in the lodge any longer he walked out of the back door and looked around. Sure enough, there, lying in the grass, was Tasha and Palara. Kai ambled up to them and peered down at the pair.

Tasha (who was still in her blue pajamas) opened one azure eye and stared balefully up at the teenage boy. Of course Kai stayed where he was until Tasha realized he wasn't leaving, then he sat down beside her.

Tasha sat up and glared at Kai who smirked. "Why are you here?" Tasha questioned after a few moments.

Kai was silent for a couple of minutes before he replied, "To knock some sense into you."

Tasha's glare intensified and she retorted, "Whatever for?"

**_'Have you ever noticed you use your old British accent when you're truly pissed off at the world,' _**remarked Palara.

"Shut up, Pal! I did spend five years in the country!" yelled Tasha vocally as she turned to the bitbeast.

"Are you two done?" Kai inquired. He had discovered that when Pal and Tasha where conversing, their eyes would twinkle faintly.

"Oh shut up!" yelled both Tasha and Palara turning around. Pal's voice came out as a purr to Kai though.

Kai's only response was to stare at the pair unperturbedly.

Everything was still for a while before Kai finally spoke. "We all have parts of our pasts that we want to forget, some more than others," stated Kai. "Just remember one thing, if the worst comes, there are always people who can help."

Tasha gazed at the bright blue sky and let out one long breath. Eventually she said simply, "You've got a point."

Kai 'hmphed' in reply. 

Tasha jumped to her feet enthusiastically. "Thanks, Kai," she said grinning. And with that said Palara and Tasha bounded back inside leaving a rather befuddled Kai. 

After all, nobody had ever taken his advice _that_ easily.

************************************************************************

Later that day, the Bladebreakers piled into the stadium to watch the last semi-final match, which was to be between the All-Starz and _Divine Intervention_. Tasha was feeling noticeably better and Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei wondered what exactly Kai had said to her.

"Welcome back, folks!" shouted DJ Jazzman from his post slightly above and to the right of the dish. "Its time for the match between the homeland favorites, the All-Starz, and a team of blader veterans, _Divine Intervention_!"

"First up for the All-Starz are Steve and his bitbeast, Tryhorn!" announced A.J. Topper. 

"His opponent will be Alexandra from _Divine Intervention_," continued Brad Best.

"None of the members of _Divine Intervention _have bitbeasts but they still pack a punch, Brad," added A.J.

"Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman. Steve and Alexander, her short red locks getting into her violet eyes, launched their blades simultaneously.

"Go, Tryhorn!" bellowed Steve. His blade collided into Alex's but it remained firmly in place.

"Now I'll show you how a real beyblader wins battles!" yelled Alexandra. Her blade bashed into Steve's again sending his blade backwards. Sparks flew as her beyblade assaulted Steve's blade.

"Argh! Tryhorn, _Stampede Rush_!" Steven roared frustratedly. His bull bitbeast hit Alex's head on, unfortunately though, her blade just kept on going and threw Steve's blade clear out of the dish. 

"Nooo! Tryhorn!" yelled Steve.

"The winner is Alexandra!" declared DJ Jazzman.

Alex walked back to the bench and Hadrian stood up. His dark hair glinting in the spotlight, he prepared to release his blade. His adversary would be Eddy and his scorpion bitbeast, Trypio.

"Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" the crowd roared with DJ Jazzman.

The blades dispatched, they went right for each other. "Concentrate, moron!" yelled Alex from her seat, her legs delicately crossed under her scarlet mini skirt. 

Hadrian glared at his teammate in a way that made Tasha freeze until Kai looked at her impassively. Tasha shook her head to clear her thoughts and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She looked down at Palara whose tail was curled tightly around her legs. She glanced thankfully back at Kai who only responded with an emotionless glance. She sighed and turned back to the round, which was surprisingly almost over. 

Eddy was actually winning causing Alexandra to rant at Hadrian behind his back. "Watch what you're doing you buffoon!" she shrieked. 

It was at that moment Hadrian's blade was thrown from the dish. Alex's brilliantly painted mouth gaped. "Y-You nincompoop!" she stammered.

Melvin held up a hand to silence her. He stood up as Hadrian sat back down and said, "We'll talk about your failure later, Hadrian. As for now, I'll go in your place, Irving."

"Yes, sir," all of the younger members of _D.I. _mumbled.

Melvin stepped forward as did Michael. Melvin smoothed back his raven hair and readjusted his pure white clothing. They stared at each other for a moment before getting into their launch positions. 

"Three…Two…One. Let it rip!" 

"Melvin never bladed unless he absolutely had to," muttered Tasha. The others gazed at her and nodded. This match would decide who _they _would face in the finals.

Melvin and Michael's blades whizzed into the dish and rapidly crashed into each other. Michael wasted little time in calling his bitbeast, Trygle, which appeared above his blade. 

"As if bitbeasts weren't appalling enough, you and your team have created your own monsters!" shouted Melvin.

"Whatever, old man," said Michael his Trygle letting out a shriek and crashing into Melvin's.

"Learn some respect, kid!" Melvin shouted. His blade's rotation sped up causing more embers to dance across the dish. 

"Melvin's going to win," Tasha whispered neutrally. A few moments later Trygle was thrown up into the air where it proceeded to hit a spotlight and fall to the ground in two pieces.

"So, folks, _Divine Intervention _is goin' to the finals where it'll face off against the Bladebreakers!" proclaimed DJ Jazzman.

"How did you know he was going to win? It was pretty close their at the end," asked Kenny turning to Tasha.

"Melvin was overpowering Michael all along," replied Tasha plainly. She stood up and walked out of the stadium. Soon the others followed.

************************************************************************

Tasha stared out of her bedroom window later that night, Melvin's words ringing in her head.

_"If you can't be purified then you have lost the right to play this game."_

The words stun and Tasha sighed, her good mood deserting her. _'I'm drowning in my own hold on the past,' _she thought satirically. 

**_'If it makes you feel any better, so am I,' _**said Palara.

_'No, but thanks anyway,' _replied Tasha grinning slightly despite her current frame of mind.

**_'Oh well, it was worth a shot,'_** muttered Palara. 

Tasha smiled and sat down on her bed. "Good night, Palara."

**_'Night, Tipsy.'_**

Tasha and Palara yawned and Tasha shut off the lamp beside her bed. She refused to fret about their match with _Divine Intervention_ until the next day. Now it was time for a good night of dreams filled with a certain someone.

Tasha smiled in her sleep and Palara laughed softly. _'Love sick puppy,' _she muttered in her slumber.

************************************************************************

A/N: *sighing* Another chapter done and just think the next one is the tenth!

Tasha: That wasn't very fluffy. **⌐_⌐**

Choccy: I told you! Now apologize for bashing me on the head with a toaster!

Tasha: Why?

Choccy: Because if you don't I'll explain what was in those wonderful dreams in detail! ^_^

Tasha: W-What?! If you put it that way… Fine, sorry!

Choccy: ^_____^

Tasha: *cough*Blackmailer!*cough*

Choccy: That's me! ^____-

A/N 2: Now don't forget to review!

Tasha: *mumbling* Yea, it's not smart to cross this wacko authoress. 

Choccy: **⌐_⌐ **I heard that…

Tasha: -___-;;;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy: Hehe. Bye! ^_^


	10. The Aurora Mist

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and _Divine Intervention_.

To anonymous: I like doing author's notes. They're fun to write! Thanks for reviewing! ^__^

A/N: Whoa, I've reached chapter 10! *does a dance*

Tasha: *looking at ChocolateEclar like she's insane*

Choccy: =P

Tasha: *sighs*

**Chapter 10: The Aurora Mist**

****

Kai opened his dark eyes slowly and growled at the sudden sunlight that hit them and the sight of the other boys throwing pillows at each other. He glanced at the clock on the wall and grumbled. It was about half past ten and he felt like sleeping late. As fate would have it, it was impossible to sleep in the same room Tyson was shouting, "I'm the Pillow King!" at the top of his lungs. 

Tasha appeared at the doorway, her hands on her hips and a frown imprinted on her face. "Some people are trying to sleep you dimwits!" she shrieked. Her white hair was still in disarray and her eyes were still heavy with fatigue. 

Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny's only response was to throw pillows at Tasha simultaneously. "Jerks!" Tasha yelled ducking out of the way. Palara growled and tackled Tyson, who had been attempting to fling another pillow at Tasha. Tasha then glowered and threatened, "Shut up or I'll whack some objects far heavier than pillows at your heads!" 

Tasha and Palara then stomped back into their room, slamming the door behind them. Utter silence followed for a few moments before Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny burst out laughing.

Kai groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

Several pillows were thrown at his head.

************************************************************************

Tasha could hear a familiar snarl coming from the boys' room. 

**_'Was that Kai?' _**purred Palara.

"Definitely," replied Tasha jumping onto her bed. 

'I thought so. His voice is getting rather recognizable considering I heard it several times in your dreams last night.'

****

"What?!"

**_'There I was dreaming about fields of flowers and then I distantly hear Kai's voice,' _**explained Palara.**_ 'I peeked into your dream and guess who I saw? Kai of course!'_**

It was Palara's turn to get whacked with a pillow. **_'Ouch! What was that for?!'_** she yowled.

"For being a loud-mouth who looks into other people's private thoughts!" yelled Tasha. She was glaring menacingly at Palara.

Unfortunately, Tasha was still in her huge, blue, long-sleeve pajamas and their matching flaccid pants, so the effect was lost and Pal snickered. "Oh go jump off a bridge!" yelled Tasha turning away. This only made Palara laugh harder.

************************************************************************

Tasha and Rei launched their blades into the small makeshift dish the Bladebreakers had set up in the backyard after breakfast. Palara was sitting at Tasha's feet, a fresh bruise on her forehead. All Tasha would reply when asked about this was that, out of nowhere, an adequately sized dictionary had mysteriously hit Palara in the head. Palara grumbled and glared at Tasha who grinned innocently down at her.

Tasha and Rei's blades bashed into each other causing the horrid dish to flip over and the blades to cease spinning. Tasha sighed and picked up her blade. "I guess we should save the rest of our energy for the final match anyway," she said rehooking her blade to her belt.

Rei nodded. "Yea."

They walked back over to the others. "When are we leaving?" Tasha inquired.

"In an hour," replied Kenny. "Now, I have a few things I want to talk to you guys about. I believe it would be beneficial if Tasha didn't blade this time because of her connection with our opponents-"

"W-What?" Tasha stammered. "No way, Chief! This is my first time being with a team and making it to the finals, you can't just give me the boot like that!"

"I already said Tasha could go for me," Rei added.

"Besides, I've battled these guys! I'll be fine!" said Tasha.

"I'm not so sure you should considering you always freeze up around them," stated Kenny neutrally.

"I promise I'll be fine, Kenny! Just trust me!" yelled Tasha.

"All right, all right, you'd better keep your word though!" Kenny gave in.

"Thanks, Chief!" shouted Tasha happily. She gulped silently though. This was going to be harder than she thought.

************************************************************************

"Ready, Tipsy?" Mr. Dickenson asked his granddaughter alone right before the match.

"I think so, Grandpa, its just, I'm afraid I _will_ freeze up around _D.I_!" yelped Tasha.

"Just do your best, dear, and remember what we've told you," Mr. Dickenson said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Inside she thought, _'I'm definitely going to have to remember what Kai said about everyone having parts of their pasts they want to forget and that there's always people who can help.'_

She took a deep breath and walking over to the others by the bench. This was it.

************************************************************************

Draciel vanished and Max's blade clanked out of the dish. "Draciel!" he yelled grabbing his beaten up blade.

Irving chuckled. "Looks like you and your _demon_ lost," he said.

Max glared at him and sat back down on the bench. "Don't worry, Max. You did your best," pointed out Tyson standing up. It was one to zero and he was going next, his challenger would be Alexandra.

Alex smoothed out the wrinkles in her mini skirt and stepped forward. Her carroty hair ringed her face and her eyes shined. She prepared to launch her crimson blade, her painted nails shimmering in the spotlight.

Tyson, grinning, got out his silvery white beyblade and attached it to his launcher. Meanwhile, DJ Jazzman was saying, "With the score one to zero if the Bladebreakers lose this next round _Divine Intervention _will win!" 

Tyson frowned at this. "No way we're losing!" he said.

"Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!" roared DJ Jazzman.

Tyson and Alexandra released their blades, which danced across the dish and right into each other. "Come on, Dragoon!" yelled Tyson. His blade emitted sparks as it rammed Alex's blade backward.

Alex gritted her teeth and yelled, "You haven't won yet!" Her blade dodged Tyson's next attack and zigzagged across the dish.

"Dragoon, _Phantom Storm Attack_!" shouted Tyson causing a gray whirlwind to appear above his blade. The tornado whipped Alex's blade into the air.

Alexandra gasped. Melvin was standing behind her, glowering and his arms crossed. "I can't win, sir," Alex mumbled apologetically. 

"No matter, Alexandra. Either way I'm going to knock Miss Triple Heart off her 'high horse,' " snapped Melvin.

Tasha gulped slightly and made quick eye contact with Palara. **_'Sounds like fun,' _**Palara muttered dryly.

Alex's blade was thrown from the little twister straight out of the dish where it stopped. Alex huffed and went to grab her blade. Unfortunately, Melvin reached it first. He clasped it in his hands squeezed. A cranking sound ensued signaling the attack ring had most likely broke. Alex gaped. "M-Melvin," she whispered weakly her head dropping.

"Its up to you, Tasha," said Max.

"Talk about being under pressure," Tasha moaned. Her face was abnormally thin and pale so that it blended in with her colorless hair. She took a deep breath and stood up slowly. "I can do this. I can do this. I think I can do this. Oh, maybe I can't do this!" she whispered. 

Kai glared at her sending her back on a positive train of thought. "I _can_ do this?" she questioned softly. Kai simply intensified his stare at that. "Fine, fine, I _can _do this, Sourpuss!" she reiterated a tad irritatedly. 

Tasha turned away breathing deeply. Palara followed her nervously. **_'Its now or never,' _**the snow leopard bitbeast muttered.

They walked up to the dish together. _'Yes, now or never…'_ Tasha thought.

"So, how are you, Tasha?" Melvin inquired.

Tasha felt her face blanch, but she retorted, "Oh, shove it, Melvin."

Melvin made a 'tsk tsk' voice and wagged his finger at her. "Now, now, Tasha, there's no need to talk like that," he stated.

Tasha glowered and snapped, "I believe what you did to us justifies our behavior towards you."

"I see. I _was_ only trying to help you that day but it seems-" began Melvin.

"You nearly killed us!" shrieked Tasha, her fists clenched. A low growl rumbled in Palara's throat as they glared at Melvin.

"Seems these two know each other," remarked Brad Best.

"No, _really_, Brad," said A.J. Topper sarcastically.

"Bladers, ready? This match will decide the winners of the tournament. Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!" bellowed DJ Jazzman.

Palara rushed forward and combined with Tasha's blade just as she launched it. Both Melvin and Tasha's blades whizzed forward and collided. 

"GO, PALARA!" roared Triple Heart. Her blade's velocity increased and the blade began to radiate the golden luminosity. 

"Your _Jungle Fever _trick isn't going to work on me, Tasha," noted Melvin smirking.

"Who said I was using that technique?" rejoined Tasha. "**PAL, _AURORA MIST_**!"

Palara materialized above Tasha's pink beyblade and roared. The golden light surrounding the blade mixed with a rainbow of colors that were swirling around the bitbeast. 

Meanwhile, Tasha's outline was glittering. A similar whirl of colors enveloped her and she smirked at Melvin. The rainbow 'flew' off of her and straight at Palara. The two splashes of colors combined so that Palara was completely covered by the blinding glow. 

"Ready, Pal?" asked Tasha, her voice a little fainter than usual.

Palara nodded and growled at Melvin's blade. She pounced at it sending sparks everywhere. 

"What's going on?" questioned Melvin in total awe.

"This would be our _Aurora Mist _attack. It's far stronger than any old mist though. It uses both of our energies to create an invincible force," answered Tasha. She was bending over slightly and had her palms resting on her knees. She looked horribly tired as she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Come on, Pal," she whispered. "Now its up to you to put our teamwork to the test."

Palara let out one last yowl before bringing her paw back for the 'kill' so to speak. Her paw shot back forward and all of the multicolored radiance was focused on that one strike. "Go!" shouted Tasha, standing straight up again. 

Palara struck Melvin's beyblade.

The whole audience was blinded for a few moments by an opaque, white light. The Bladebreakers gasped and strained their eyes for any sign of Tasha and Palara. Soon the light faded and three figures could be seen.

The first was Melvin who was staring wide-eyed at his nearly destroyed beyblade. The last two were Tasha and Palara. Palara was rubbing against a collapsed Tasha 'cat style.' She purred insistently when Tasha didn't respond at first. 

"Tasha!" yelled the other Bladebreakers coming towards the duo.

After a while Tasha looked up at them and smiled faintly. "Hi, guys," she muttered feebly. 

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as the effects of having the life sucked out of me are gone," replied Tasha grinning. 

"What _was_ that attack?" Kenny inquired, his laptop open in front of him.

"Its just a powerful one we use when we really have to," answered Tasha. Palara had her blade clamped between her fangs and handed it to her. Tasha clutched it with shaky fingers and rested it in her sweaty palm. "I really should remodel this," she mumbled flicking the twin blades on the sides of it.

"I can help," said Kenny.

"We'll see," Tasha said trying to stand up. Her first attempt failed and Tyson and Max had to help her up.

"Thanks," she whispered. She reattached her blade to her belt and smiled at them. "Isn't Jazzman going to announce our victory," she complained softly.

"Now he is," said Rei pointing up at the man himself.

"Wow, folks, that was intense! The winners of this year's American Tournament are the Bladebreakers!" declared DJ Jazzman as the crowd erupted into cheers. 

The Bladebreakers themselves grinned. "Who are we?!" shouted Tyson.

"Bladebreakers!" yelled Tasha, Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai, and even Palara.

Tyson laughed and raised his fist in victory. 

_'We actually did it, Pal,' _Tasha said silently.

**_'Was there any doubt?' _**Palara inquired.

_'Oh yea.'_

Palara laughed. **_'You were going to puke, weren't you?' _**

_'Yep,' _replied Tasha.

They smirked at each other and roared together, _'Another day, another victory! LET IT RIP!!!'_

************************************************************************

A/N: *still dancing*

Tasha: *sighs again* You have psychological problems.

Choccy: I know. ^_^

Tasha: _Right…_-_-

A/N 2: **_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

Tasha: That's a lot of explanation marks. -__-;;;

Choccy: ^.^ Bye, everyone!

Tasha: *grumbling about psychotic authors*


	11. A Week to Remember

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and _Divine Intervention_.

To blucherry: I know you hadn't read chapter 10 yet when you reviewed so let me just say you can't really tell who Tasha likes in chapter 9 but it kinda hits you in the face in chapter 10. ^_^ Thanks for the compliments! 

To Swimming Angel: First of all, no the story's not over! I still have tons of ideas! 

I had no idea you hadn't seen the show! o_O Whoa, there's loads I can tell you about it but I'll just say a few things and give you some addresses of websites that have tons of info.

Here's show facts about Beyblade:

1. Every character except Tasha, Palara, Tanvi, Xander, the teams the Bladebreakers fought (like _D.I._ for example), and some other characters that are coming are all created by me.

2. All the other Bladebreakers (i.e. Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Rei) aren't mine. Also, the All-Starz, the White Tigers, the Majestics, and some other characters like Tyson's grandpa and dad, Kai's grandpa, and Mr. Dickenson are from the actual show 'Beyblade.'

3. Some facts on Kai- 

He's not the main character in the show (but I still think he's kinda cute ^_-). Tyson is actually the main character, but this is my story so I kinda pushed him into the background with Kenny, Max, and Rei. 

Kai lived with his cruel grandpa who was training him to help him take over the world with beyblades. (Nice guy, huh? ^_^)

Since I haven't seen the 2nd or 3rd seasons of the show or the movie (yes, there's a movie) this story takes place after season 1. In season 1 the Bladebreakers stop Kai's grandpa from taking over the world and Tyson becomes the World Beyblade Champion. 

Kai is probably the 2nd strongest blader on the team on the show and is very quiet and serious. Eventually he comes to accept Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Rei as his friends (but not before betraying them and joining another team =P).

I would post some addresses for some 'Beyblade' info and Kai pics but stupid ff.net won't let me put up the URLs. So if you give me an e-mail address then I can send you the site addresses. By the way, here's chapter 11 and thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 11: A Week to Remember 

****

Tasha pulled back her colorless, shoulder-length hair and tied it in a ponytail. She turned away from her mirror and smiled. "It feels good to be back home, doesn't it, Pal?" she asked the snow leopard bitbeast that was lounging on the bench in front of her window. 

**_'Yea.'_**

"Why so glum?" Tasha inquired.

**_'I'm glum because you are, you idiot!' _**snapped Palara. 

"Oh. Why am _I _so glum then?" Tasha questioned.

**_'Because we won't see _****Kai_ for awhile,' _**stated Pal grinning.

Tasha's head snapped around and she glared at her bitbeast. 

**_'It's the truth,' _**Palara protested.

"Far from it, moron," retorted Tasha. She began to walk out the door but paused. "If you tell anyone, I will personally kill you," she threatened.

**_'You'd be committing suicide, you know,' _**Palara pointed out following her master.

_'Oh shut up, Pal,' _grumbled Tasha stomping away. Of course, Palara wasn't far behind.

************************************************************************

Tyson, Kenny, Rei, and Max all were hanging out in a park in Tokyo, their hair blowing in the fierce wind. "So, what _are_ we going to do?" Kenny inquired, his laptop tucked under his arm. 

"Simple, Chief," replied Max grinning, "We're goin' to the fair of course!" 

"What Max means is that carnival by the docks," added Tyson jumping off a swing. Thump! Tyson slipped and landed face-first in the sand.

"Are you okay, Tyson?" Rei questioned.

"Yea, I'll be fine," moaned Tyson sitting up. "I wish we could find Kai and that Tasha wasn't busy, so they could come with us."

The others nodded. "Their loss, our gain," said Max shrugging. 

They all ran out of the park to the bus stop, laughing all the way. It was time for some more fun!

************************************************************************

"Whoa! Look at that Ferris wheel!" shouted Max pointing at a huge ride.

The other boys looked up at it and everyone except Kenny smirked. "There is no way I'm going on that thing!" he protested as they dragged him over to the ride. "Guys!"

Tyson, who was munching on bright blue cotton candy, said, "It'll be fun, Chief!"

"I don't want to go!" yelled Kenny to no avail. 

"It's not that bad, Kenny. It goes really slow," explained Rei.

"I _still_ don't wanna go!"

"YOU'RE GOING!" ordered the other boys.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Tasha was glowering at her father's back. _'Why is he putting me through this torture?!' _she thought.

**_'Your guess is as good as mine,' _**noted Palara standing beside Tasha.

_'I hate Colin!' _

**_'Obviously.'_**__

_'Here comes Satan's spawn now…' _Tasha remarked silently.

A boy of about seventeen was stepping out of his shiny red Cadillac. **_'A Cadillac? Can you say 'spoiled?' " _**said Palara.

The teenager's hair was flaxen colored and the eyes behind his dark sunglasses where as blue as Tasha's. He was tall, handsome, and one of the most conceited people Tasha and Palara had ever met.

"Yo, Uncle Xander!" he shouted walking up to them in a dark leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Its great to see you, Colin," said Tasha's father.

Tasha grimaced and waited for her cousin to notice her. He soon did.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Prim," Colin remarked turning his gaze on her. 

"Hi," Tasha said simply.

"You don't seem to have grown, shorty," Colin stated.

"It's only been three mouths since we last saw each other."

"Still, ya should've grown some," said Colin.

'Yeah, 'ya should've grown soon.' Geez, doesn't he go to some expensive school in New York City?' Palara questioned.

****

_'Yes, but he's still not very articulate,' _Tasha answered_._

'Articulate? Have you been reading the dictionary again?' Pal teased.

Tasha would have laughed if Colin hadn't been looming in front of her.

"Let's go inside. Tanvi should have lunch ready," Xander said opening the front door and walking inside. 

Tasha tried to follow her dad but Colin pushed her back out and whispered, "Move out of my way, squirt!"

Tasha glowered. _'Yep, definitely Satan's spawn,' _she thought smirking at Palara. They soon followed Colin inside.

************************************************************************

"I take back what I said about him being 'Satan's spawn,' " yelled Tasha back in her room after lunch. "He's the devil himself."

**_'Because he said it was unlikely anyone would want you as a girlfriend because you're a short, scrawny midget?' _**Palara inquired from her perch in front of the window.

"That was only half of it!" shrieked Tasha. "**He insulted our team!**"

**_'Oh yeah, that's right. He basically called us a bunch of third-rate amateurs.'_**

****

"To be precise, he called us 'shoddy morons!' " fumed Tasha bouncing on her bed frustratedly. 

**_'Oh yeah.' _**

****

"He is definitely Satan!" grumbled Tasha.

**_'Well, atleast he's only staying for a week,' _**Palara pointed out.

"A-A whole week?! My brain is going to warp and I'm going to get carted away for attempting to murder my loudmouth cousin!" complained Tasha, still hopping on her bed.

**_'Think of it this way, if you make it through the week, after that we're going to another competition and we'll see Kai!' _**said Pal.

"You're right!" yelled Tasha gleefully. "The only problem is it's going to be hard not to kill Colin."

**_'You'll manage. All you have to do is think of Kai every time Colin annoys you,' _**noted Palara.

Tasha sighed and thought, _'I just have to stay calm! That should be easy now that I think about it!' _

Famous last words.

************************************************************************

_'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!' _screeched Tasha_._

**_'Its only been two days, Tasha! Think about Kai!' _**warned Palara.

_'I don't care right now! **I'M GOING TO KILL COLIN!!!**' _Tasha hollered.

Palara sighed. **_'Who cares if he insulted the fact you have a crush on someone, made fun of you because you won't tell anyone who it is, and then when you still refused he blurted the whole 'crush thing' out at dinner!' _**

_'**I DO!!!**'_

Palara took a deep breath and tried again. **_'You don't have to sink to his level.'_**

****

Tasha snarled, ignoring her bitbeast's protests. She eyed Colin with two ice-cold eyes and tackled him right there. They had been sitting outside watching Tanvi and Xander barbeque when Colin had made his 'crush remarks.' 

"Whoa! What the hell?!" yelled Colin trying to get Tasha off of him.

Palara shook her head in defeat. **_'Colin's weighs a good fifty pounds more than you, you moron! Not only that, but he's atleast three feet taller than you!!!'_**

****

Tasha didn't answer, she was in absolute 'destructo mode.' It took Xander, Tanvi, and Mr. Dickenson to help Colin get the infuriated Tasha off. Tasha went for Colin again afterward but Xander held her back. "DAD!" Tasha complained.

 "**Enough!**" screamed Tanvi. Her arms were crossed and her eyes scrunched up. "**Colin, go to your room NOW! Natasha Ambrose McClane, come here!**"

**_'She just called you 'Natasha!' You're dead! Nice knowing you!' _**Palara said.

_'Oh shut up, Pal,' _muttered Tasha. She stepped solemnly toward her mother while Palara hummed 'the funeral song' in her head.

"Come inside, Natasha. We need to talk," said Tanvi in that same stern voice.

Tasha followed Tanvi into the kitchen where they sat down. "Now, Tasha, I'm not going to question your actions back there but I will say this, whoever this someone is-the one you like-never let anyone else's reactions get to you. If you truly care about him then everything will turn out all right in the end as long as he eventually returns your affections."

Now Tanvi's face brightened up and she asked cheerfully, "Are you going to tell me who the boy is?" 

Tasha gulped nervously. "As long as you don't tell anyone, including Dad, who it is!"

"I promise," said Tanvi holding her right hand up formally. She then started laughing.

"I'm serious, Mom."

"I know you are, honey. I promise I won't tell a soul," replied Tanvi.

Tasha took a deep breath and said softly, "Its Kai."

"You mean Kai Hiwatari from your team?!" Tanvi blurted out astonishedly. 

"Yep."

"Oh, honey, I can see why you like him but are you sure? I mean, he doesn't exactly talk much."

"I know, but somehow I just know under the layers he's great!" explained Tasha. 

Tanvi smiled. "Well if you say so. Love can be a bit blind though."

"I know, Mom."

"Then, I guess all I can say is try your best at 'uncovering' the 'something' under the layers!" said Tanvi.

Tasha laughed. She was feeling a mixture of mortification and contentment. _'Yes, I'll get rid of some of those dusty layers!'_

************************************************************************

"Oh my God, I'm going to die!" yelped Kenny as the Ferris wheel reached the top a few days before.

"Its not that bad, Chief," said Tyson gazing out the window at the harbor and swarms of people below. 

"Easy for you to say."

Rei and Max shrugged. "Atleast we tried again," whispered Max.

Rei nodded. "Yea."

That was when the ride stopped with them on top. A crunching sound could be heard as if the motor had just fried. "Oh no!" whined Kenny banging his head on the glass windows surrounding their seats. "Go on the Ferris wheel, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Well, guys, THIS ISN'T FUN!!" he yelled. 

The others sighed. This was going to be a _long_ ride.

************************************************************************

"So what have you guys been up to?" asked Tasha when the week was over. Palara and her were walking up to the other Bladebreakers at the bus station.

"Well on Monday we got stuck on the top of a Ferris wheel, on Tuesday we got stuck in a downpour in the park, on Wednesday we got in trouble because Tyson yelled in the movie theater (now we're not allowed back in it for three weeks), on Thursday we got kicked out of an arcade because Rei broke one of the machines, on Friday we went swimming and Kenny nearly drowned, on Saturday we just hung out at Tyson's house and his grandpa whacked us with his wooden sword, and on Sunday we beybattled at my house," Max explained ticking off each day on his fingers.

Tasha closed her gaping mouth hurriedly. "No fair!" she exclaimed. "I was stuck in my house for the whole week with my cousin, Colin! He's a jerk. All he does is make fun of me and suck up to my parents and grandfather!"

"Sounds like you had fun," Kai remarked sarcastically.

Tasha glowered at him. She was having trouble staying mad at the teenager though. She quickly turned away, feeling her face heat up and her anger slipping. 

Palara eyed her laughingly and Tasha kicked her. Palara yelped and glared at her master crossly. **_'What was that for?'_** she whined.

_'For being you, you pain-in-the-butt!' _Tasha retorted.

"Ready for the Japanese Tournament, Bladebreakers?" inquired Mr. Dickenson coming up to the team.

"Definitely!" the Bladebreakers all replied. They smirked at each other. 

"What would a meeting be without _the_ saying?" Tasha asked.

"You're right!" Tyson said. "Ready, guys?"

All the Bladebreakers joined in and shouted, "Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!" They laughed and ran into the BBA bus that was waiting for them. 

Tasha paused a moment before getting on. _'Another day, another tournament,' _she thought amusedly. She climbed in after the others, Palara, as always, at her heels.

************************************************************************

A/N: This chapter was fun to write! ^_^ The next one will take place two years later.

A/N 2: Here's a preview of what the next chapter's about: In chapter 12 Tasha's now fifteen and the Bladebreakers are still on top of the beyblading world. Now they've decided to test their individual skills for fun and are entering the year's 'Single Beyblade Championship.' Find out what happens in chapter 12, the first chapter of part 2 of 'Beyblade: Triple Heart!'

Tasha: Fifteen?! @_@

Choccy: Yep, you and the boys are maturing!

Tasha: Max and Tyson maturing? *snorts* You've gotta be kiddin' me?

Tyson and Max: _Hey…_

Tyson: What was that supposed to mean?

Choccy and Tasha: O:)

Tyson and Max: *looking dubious*

A/N 3: Also, in the following chapter: Is Kai being nice, truly nice, to Tasha? If so why? Find out in the next chapter.

Kai: *eyeing Choccy skeptically* What are you talking about?

Choccy: *whistling innocently*

Kai: *growling angrily* You're hiding something…

Choccy: Who me? *shaking heads nervously in front of herself* Why would I be hiding anything?

Kai: Maybe because I'd hurt you if it were something bad.

Choccy: -__-;;;;; *sweatdrop* I'm innocent, I swear!

Tasha: _Yea, right…_

Choccy: *whispering* Shut up or I'll tell him who bought that pink hair dye Tyson poured on his head.

Tasha: *gulping* Ok. I'll shut up then.

Choccy: I knew you'd see things my way.

Kai: What are you two whispering about?

Choccy and Tasha: Oh nothing! Nothing at all! -___-;;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy: Bye, everybody! ^_^


	12. Battles, Birthdays, and Blackmail

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, and _Divine Intervention_.

To blucherry: Yea, I don't like Colin either. This chapter takes place 2 years after part one of 'Beyblade: Triple Heart' and I'm afraid Kai and Tasha still haven't gotten together… Oh well. It will be soon though…

A/N: I liked in the last chapter how Tasha was having a miserable week and the other Bladebreakers (minus Kai, I didn't tell you what he was doing during the week) did all these strange things and got in trouble for most of them. It was fun to write about. 

Kenny: The Ferris wheel wasn't fun.

Choccy: *sighs* Yes, we know, Kenny. You told us you didn't like being stuck twenty feet from the ground for two hours a million times.

Tyson: It wasn't that bad, Chief.

Max: Yea, think of all the things we saw up there.

Kenny: I'm feeling sick just thinking about it.

Choccy and the other Bladebreakers: *sighing* -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

**_Part 2: ??? (Currently untitled)_**

**Chapter 12: Battles, Birthdays, and Blackmail**

****

Natasha Ambrose McClane (also known as Tasha, Tipsy, and Triple Heart) was celebrating her birthday on Christmas Day, two years after the second American Tournament the Bladebreakers attended. It wasn't a very large party. All of her friends were with their families for the holiday so only her immediate relatives were present.

One of her cousins, Colin, who had obviously gotten drunk on eggnog, was singing _Joy to the World _with his sister, the sober Alana. Alana's hair was fair like Colin's but her eyes were a darker blue than his and, when it came to personality, she was the opposite of her younger sibling. 

Alana and Colin weren't the only of Tasha's cousins present; the family's only twins, her cousins, Michelle and Mitchell were also in attendance, and both of them had hair as pure white as Tasha's. Her uncle, who was her father's brother and Alana and Colin's father, was there as well, talking about the stock market and his own riches. 

Tasha hung out with her mother and Aunt Marie, who was Colin and Alana's mother, having no desire to chat with the only relation that was close to her age, her ditzy cousin, thirteen-year-old Opal. 

She sighed and brushed a hand lethargically through her colorless hair. It was shorter now, about two inches above her shoulder. It still was cut jaggedly on the edges though but now her bangs were smooth and straight. She was taller currently, but still nowhere near as tall as Colin who towered at exactly six feet. 

She watched as Colin collapsed right in the living room from being thoroughly intoxicated. She, unlike her Aunt Marie and Uncle Thomas, didn't go to see if he was all right. She just leaned back and repositioned herself on the chair she was sitting on.

Tanvi, who was still sitting next to her, snorted at the sight of her drunken nephew. She turned to Tasha and whispered, "You don't look like you're having fun."

"I'm just bored," said Tasha sweeping a fleck of dust off of her cerulean dress. It was long and simple looking but the color matched her eyes so she actually liked it.

"Just wait until you see the present your dad and I got you," Tanvi stated grinning.

Tasha shrugged. Palara, who was curled up and lying across the back of her comfy chair, yawned loudly. **_'Even the sight of Colin falling down is boring,' _**the bitbeast muttered. 

_'Tell me about it.'_

Palara smiled and said, **_'What do you think you're getting?'_**

****

_'The usual; CDs, DVDs, clothes, and more clothes,' _Tasha answered.

Palara nodded, satisfied, and went to sleep. Tasha rested her eyes instead, her thoughts cluttering her head. _'I wonder what Kai's doing right now…' _she thought absently.__

Palara awoke instantly and snorted. A fake cough issued from her throat and she mumbled, **_'Love-sick puppy!' _**Another cough followed.

_'Oh shut up, Pal,' _Tasha yelled throwing a pillow at her snow leopard bitbeast. Palara yelped in surprise and fell off of the back of the chair. A few moments later, a white and brown head with two round, twitching ears appeared. 

Tasha laughed. _'Sorry, buddy.'_

************************************************************************

About four months later, the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson all stood in various places in that very room. The Christmas and birthday decorations had vanished and been replaced with the usual spring décor. Tasha leaned lazily against the mantle above the fireplace. Her white hair was in two low ponytails on either side of her face and she was wearing a sleeveless, white top with a blue shirt underneath and jeans. Palara sat beside her yawning softly.

"I have a proposition for all of you," announced Mr. Dickenson. "You all have been invited to the 'Single Player Beyblade Championships' and I believe that it would be fun for all of you to compete this year. What do you think?"

"Sounds cool to me," said Tasha shrugging. "I'd get to defend my title." The previous year she had competed by herself to defend her title and had won it once again.

"It'll be great practice," added Tyson.

"You'll get to test your latest skills on each other," Kenny noted. The others nodded, grinning at each other. 

"Bring it on, boys," Tasha said mischievously. 

"You're goin' down, Tasha!" Max exclaimed causing the Bladebreakers to laugh.

"Well then that's settled," shouted Mr. Dickenson. "The tournament will be in two months in London. Be ready, Bladebreakers."

The Bladebreakers themselves nodded, Tasha's eyes dancing with challenge. 

************************************************************************

"Welcome to the 'Single Player Beyblade Championships!' " roared DJ Jazzman. 

The Bladebreakers and many others bladers stood beneath his high perch gazing hopefully at their competition. Tasha was in the actual clothing she wore when blading officially, it was a far different from her old outfit. It consisted of a pink sleeveless blouse with a single magenta heart in the center and a long pink skirt with magenta hearts in thin rows decorating it. She had on white tennis shoes with them though, the laces usually untied. 

She glanced at the other Bladebreakers. Tyson was eating a hamburger disgustingly quickly while Max sat beside him chewing on a piece of gum and fidgeting occasionally. 

"You should have given Max sugarless gum, Chief; he's going to be super hyper," Tasha muttered to Kenny. 

Kenny nodded. "I didn't have any with me and he was driving me crazy," he replied looking up from his laptop.

Tasha grinned and turned to look at her opponents again. Her eyes found Kai almost instantly as if they could somehow hone in on him. What she saw made her insides knot. He was talking with another girl, who was wrapping one of her blonde curls around her index finger. The girl was rather attractive, her light brown eyes as smooth as silk and her teeth perfectly white and straight. It was a rather one-sided conversation but, nonetheless, it gave Tasha a nauseating feeling.

Palara noticed them too and said, **_'Easy there, Tipsy. Don't let the Green Monster known as jealousy take over your mind.' _**

Tasha let out a sigh; it had a sort of aggrieved quality to it causing Palara to gaze up at her master. _'I-I'm fine, Pal,' _Tasha muttered.

**_'Could have fooled me,' _**mumbled Palara. 

_'Although-'_

**_'I knew it!'_**

_'Oh shut up!' _snapped Tasha._ 'As I was saying, although I'm not particularly interested, can you go over there and eavesdrop for me. You're less noticeable then me.'_

**_'Oh yea. A leopard is really inconspicuous…'_**Palara said sarcastically. 

_'Just do it, Pal,' _pleaded Tasha.

Palara sighed. **_'Fine, just stop bothering me afterward.' _**

Tasha grinning triumphantly and watched as Palara slinked over to where Kai and the girl where talking. Tasha could hear their conversation as Palara inched closer, though it was like listening through a bad reception. 

"… Oh come on, Kai, its been ages since we've seen each other! The least you can do is come with me to the café on the corner for a drink! We used to be neighbors after all! Both of our first matches aren't towards the end anyway!" the girl was saying.

Tasha could see Kai shrugging indifferently. _'Say no!' _Tasha thought.

Palara's eyes widened as the girl edged closer to Kai. **_'Ah oh,' _**she whispered to herself.**_ 'Tasha isn't going to like this.' _**

And indeed Tasha wasn't. _'Back up, Kai!'_

Palara winced at Tasha's harsh tone and crept even closer to the pair. That was when Kai gave in and said, "Fine, just stop bugging me."

Then they left together.

Tasha's face blanched. _'W-What the hell is she doing?!' _she roared as the girl smirked at Kai in a way that was above friendship.

**_'Her shirt says her name's Arako,' _**remarked Palara.

****

_'Well then this Arako is _so_ dead!' _Tasha bellowed.

Palara groaned as she studied the scoreboard on the gigantic monitor above their heads. **_'Why don't you kill her during your first match,' _**she muttered.

****

_'Why?!'_

****

**_'Because she's your first opponent.'_**

****

_'What?!'_

****

**_'My thought exactly.'_**

****

Tasha moaned and thought,_ 'Just great…'_

****

************************************************************************

A little while later, Kai and Arako reappeared. Tasha had been pacing back and forth, only stopping to witness Tyson, Max, and Rei's matches. They had all won their respective beybattles and they had discovered that in the following round Max and Rei would already have to compete against each other. Tasha and Arako's match was next and Arako walked up to Tasha, Kai behind her.

"So you're Triple Heart, the two-year champion," Arako stated grinning secretively. 

"Yea, _so_?" Tasha asked coolly.

"I'd just like to tell you, say good bye to the thought of winning three years in a row," Arako said cockily.

"Really?" Tasha inquired, her voice had gone from cool to icy in seconds. "Who's going to defeat me?"

"Me of course," Arako answered running her fingers through her flaxen locks.

"_Right…_ You just keep thinking that," Tasha retorted. She walked towards her side of the dish and unhooked her blade from her belt.

Arako laughed as she took her position across from her. "I saw how you looked at _him_!" she yelled causing Tasha to freeze. "I'll tell Kai you have a crush on him if you win and I _know_ you wouldn't want that!"

Tasha could tell Kai couldn't hear Arako but she still blushed deeply. Palara snarled beside her and said, **_'Ignore the jerk.'_**

****

Tasha found her insides had twisted into a tight lump again and she sighed downfallenly. Her bangs covering her eyes as she waited for DJ Jazzman to declare the beginning of the match.

Soon enough, his voice rang over the loud squeaker, "Three…Two…One! Let it rip!"

Tasha and Arako released their blades. They spun across the dish; Tasha's at a slower velocity than usual. As the other Bladebreakers watched one thought rang through all their minds. _'Why is Tasha blading reluctantly?'_

Tasha sighed as Palara protested, **_'Don't listen to her, Natasha!' _**

****

Tasha ignored her bitbeast, her expression unreadable. Her blade was battered around by Arako's while Arako herself smirked. "Giving up, Triple Heart?" she mocked.

Tasha's beyblade was getting thrashed around now. A year ago, she herself had remodeled the blade so that the twin blades were gone and instead of pink, the blade was half gold, half silver. Arako's violet blade bashed into Tasha's sending it flying. Tasha's blade sailed out of the dish where it ceased spinning.

"What just happened?!" asked Tyson.

"Arako's a pushover! Why is Tasha losing?!" Rei questioned. 

Kai was blinking his dark eyes confusedly. _'Tasha lost the first round of her first match? How?' _he wondered.

**_'Natasha McClane!' _**screeched Palara.**_ 'If you lose the next round you're out of the competition!' _**

Tasha remained silent as she grabbed her blade. 

**_'Someone give this moron a wakeup call!' _**Palara shrieked.

A wakeup call soon came.

"Tasha," Kai growled causing the offender to jump and spin around and face him. "I know you're better than that."

Tasha blinked at him and felt her face redden. She nodded slowly. 

**_'Kai's right!' _**screamed Palara.

Tasha sighed. "I know, Pal," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I guess, now that I think about it, if Arako tells Kai I'll just kill her."

Arako laughed at that. "Yea, right," she said derisively.

"Wanna bet?" Tasha challenged her eyes glinting dangerously.

Arako backed down slightly at the look on Tasha's face. 

"Bladers, ready for round two?" DJ Jazzman interrupted. Tasha and Arako got into position again. "Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!"

Tasha pulled back on her ripcord faster than she had ever before, sending her blade sailing into the dish swiftly. Tasha's eyes were flashing wildly as her blade gave off golden waves. 

In less than fifteen seconds, Arako's beyblade was out of the dish and gliding to the ground. "Round two goes to Triple Heart!" bellowed DJ Jazzman.

Tasha grinned and turned back to Kai. "Thanks," she said, "I was a little befuddled there for awhile."

Kai shrugged, smirking slightly causing Tasha to blush again. She quickly turned away and returned her attention to the dish.

"The score is tied! Time for round three!" DJ Jazzman roared. "Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!"

Tasha and Arako's blades collided above the dish without even touching the floor. Arako's beyblade was instantly overpowered and sent flying to the ground outside the dish.

"And the winner is Triple Heart!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

**_'You had me scared for awhile,'_** Palara remarked causing Tasha to chuckle. 

_'Don't worry about me, Pal,'_ Tasha said. 

Palara laughed but didn't comment as they reached the benches lining the walls. "You up next?" Tasha asked Kai sitting beside him.

Kai nodded and stood up, his foe, a teenage girl with ankle-length black hair, did the same. "Wanna bet this match'll last less than a minute?" Tasha questioned Palara after he had left.

**_'I think it'll only last half that much if Jazzman talks quickly,'_** Palara replied.

"Alright, you guess thirty or more seconds; I'll guess twenty-nine or less. The loser has to give the other their piece of pie at dinner tonight," explained Tasha.

**_'Deal,'_** Palara agreed.

A few moments later, Tasha looked at her watch jubilantly. "Twenty-eight seconds! Ha!" she exclaimed.

Kai walked back over to them and sat down. Palara was sulking and he gazed at the exuberant Tasha puzzledly. "What are you so happy about?" he asked softly.

"I won a bet."

"What kind?"

Tasha wasn't expecting him to question her any further so she stammered, "W-Well, we made a bet on how fast you would win the last match. The winner got the other's piece of pie."

Kai looked a bit miffed at that but he only replied, "I see."

"Sorry, we couldn't resist," Tasha said. "Just think of it as a positive thing. We were sure you would win."

Kai nearly laughed, Tasha could tell. She, instead, laughed at him and said, "Aw, come on! Laugh!"

Kai made a small grin causing Tasha to double-up and snicker. "I guess that's close enough!" she said in-between laughs.

Kai shoved the girl off of the bench lightheartedly causing her to gasp and hit the floor. "Kai!" she accused good-naturedly. She stood up and sat back down on the bench. 

Palara smiled and thought, **_'The dusty layers are being brushed away.' _**

****

************************************************************************

A/N: Ta da! ^_^

Tasha: What was so great about this chapter?

Choccy: You just didn't like it because of Arako. ^_-

Tasha: Don't mention that _thing's _name in my presence. 

Choccy: *grinning* Arako! ARAKO! A-R-A-K-O! Ar-

Tasha: Okay! We get it already! *fuming*

Choccy: 0:)

Tasha: *glaring daggers*

A/N 2: ^_^ Anyhow, **_review or face my wrath!_**

The Bladebreakers: *shudders*

Choccy: _Hey… _

Tasha: ^________^

Choccy: -__-;;;; *mumbling about insubordination*

Tasha: Bye, everyone! ^___-


	13. A Resurfacing Past

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, Dorthea Westerly, Edwin School, and _Divine Intervention_.

A/N: (Note: You may want to ignore this author's note. Its just basically one big rant.) There's an 'evil' principal/teacher in this chapter because today (5/20/03) a really unpleasant teacher, who isn't even one of _my_ teachers by the way, yelled at me for using the term 'pissed off' in a sentence of mine. I was really angry already and she didn't improve my mood with her 'lady-like words' lecture. She even went so far as to suggest I was far from a lady! Age wise, yes! Intelligence wise, no!!! Urgh! I was talking with this kid I really dislike and then she just butted in and started lecturing me!

*talking to imaginary version of the teacher*** Seriously, lady, 'pissed' is a slang word not a swear!!! Besides, I was REALLY angry with a few people!** *takes a deep breath* I wanted to tell her that but I held my tongue and now I'm really ticked off! She gave me one of the meanest 'I'm-superior-to-you-and-I-always-will-be' looks and acted as if one word could tell her what kind of person I really am. 

**I'm a near straight A student, that's who I am, lady!**

So that's why I wrote about an evil teacher/headmistress. ^__^

Tasha: So you tortured me because someone angered you?

Choccy: Pretty much.

Tasha: -__-;;; _Thanks a lot…_

Choccy: *picturing the wonderful educator (note: being sarcastic!) getting _accidentally_ run over by her bike* ^_-

Tasha: You're demented.

Choccy: *still daydreaming*

Tasha: *sighing* Here's chapter 13.

Choccy: *sighs* Now I feel better. ^_^

**Chapter 13: A Resurfacing Past**

****

Tasha flopped down on her bed at the hotel and sighed. "Pal?" she inquired.

**_'Yea?' _**came the eventual reply.

"Do you think Arako's going to tell Kai-er-ya know?" 

**_'I doubt it and even if she did, does it matter?' _**Palara asked.**__**

****

"I guess you're right, its just-I don't know-sometimes it feels like Kai couldn't ever like me in _that_ way," Tasha mumbled. 

Palara sighed sympathetically. **_'Go to sleep, Tipsy.'_**

****

Tasha smiled and nodded. _'Night, Pal.'_

**_'Good night, Tash,' _**Palara muttered.

"Tash?"

Palara shrugged. **_'Think of it as a new nickname.'_**

****

_'Its kinda weird but whatever,'_ Tasha muttered yawning.

Palara smiled and curled up on the foot of the bed. Soon they were asleep. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be snoozing for long.

************************************************************************

Another little 'dream' Tasha appeared in their latest nightmare. Tasha was gazing up at the hazy sky, her colorless hair in two braids behind her ears. She was wearing a British school uniform, which consisted of a red jacket, white blouse, a gray skirt, knee-high stockings, little black shoes, and a matching crimson hat. It was the version of Tasha from her earlier years before she even started out on the road as a beyblader. 

Distant footsteps could be heard and Tasha turned her head in the direction of the sound. Soon, an elderly woman came into view. She had a scowl imprinted on her gaunt face and was wearing attire similar to Tasha's, but her jacket had a large gold badge pinned to it. The badge stated: _Dorthea Westerly, Headmistress of Rachel Edwin School for Young Ladies._

Tiny Tasha looked even smaller beside the gangly woman, who towered above her. Dream Tasha was about four years old and had lived at the boarding school for a year by then. Tasha would live there for four more years before returning to her birthplace, Japan. Then, she would practice for a while under the care of Mr. Dickenson, before returning to England and competing in several tournaments. Her parents had dropped her off at the school so that they could see the world together without worrying about their child. 

Tasha, for the most part, detested everything about Edwin School. By then, the headmistress had mentally declared Tasha 'a troublesome youngster' and constantly attempted to rectify the child's behavior.

Speaking of whom, Dorthea Westerly was saying, "Get back inside, McClane. The rule is no one is allowed to be outside the dining hall during meals unless it's an emergency or they have to go to the loo. This doesn't look like an emergency to me."

Tasha nodded and replied using her limited vocabulary at the time, "I was jist goin' for a walk, Ms. Westerly."

"Inside, Miss McClane."

"Yes, headmistress," Tasha muttered dejectedly.

Without Palara, Tasha really hadn't stuck up for herself then. Later, Tasha wondered why that was exactly…

Tasha followed the principal back into the school. "I jist wanted ta see the new birdies," Tasha explained after awhile.

"I'm sure you'll learn about them in your nature class, Natasha," answered the headmistress coldly as they walked into the cafeteria.

Tasha sighed dismally and sat back down at her seat at one of the long tables. Other girls were looking at her mockingly. It made Tasha recall how they had made fun of her Japanese accent when she had first arrived. 

In the present, Tasha had one of the best imitation British accents of her age group. 

The strange memory soon turned literally dark though. The crowded dining hall dimmed so that shadows danced across the plaster walls and Tasha shuddered. 

_'What's going on? This isn't what happened!' _the real Tasha thought numbly.

She watched as ethereal monsters appeared and came towards little Tasha. No one but her seemed to notice them, even her petrified scream went unnoticed. The creatures seemed to swallow the girl up until all the real Tasha could see was darkness. 

She cried out and awoke instantly, as did Palara. Tasha trembled and held her arms close to her chest. She let out one long breath and climbed out of bed. 

In the morning, the other Bladebreakers would find their teammate sitting in the kitchen of her hotel room, her eyes blood-shot and a haunted look upon her young face.

************************************************************************

"And the winner is Rei!" declared DJ Jazzman after Rei and Max's match.

"That was a great battle, Rei," said Max grinning as usual.

"You did great, Max," Rei noted.

"Great job, guys!" yelled Tasha from the sidelines. Her cerulean eyes had a perplexing wave of emotions merged in them as she spoke. Palara sat beside her, her round ears flattened against her head.

Kai glanced at them. Tasha's voice was strangely high-pitched he noticed. When Kenny, Kai, Max, Tyson, and Rei had found Tasha and Palara that morning, both of them had looked rather distressed. What they were upset about, neither of them would say…

"Now on to the next match!" DJ Jazzman roared interrupting Kai's thoughts. "Will Melanie and Triple Heart please come to the dish?"

Tasha and Palara stood up slowly and sauntered over to the dish. Another girl, who had dark brown tresses, did the same. 

"First up in this match's line-up is Melanie!" said A.J. Topper. "Mel's an average blader, but she doesn't have an average bitbeast. Her bitbeast, Mifilain, is one tough cookie!"

"Where _did _that saying come from?" inquired Brad Best.

"How would I know, Brad?"

"I was just wondering."

A.J. sighed and continued, "Mel's foe for this match is Bladebreaker Triple Heart. T.H. and her bitbeast, Palara have some impressive stats. Her strength is, without a doubt, rotation speed."

"Now on to the match! Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!!" bellowed DJ Jazzman.

Tasha and Melanie launched their blades into the dish. Tasha's eyes glittered as she watched the blades' movements. 

"Go, Mifilain!" shouted Melanie her fist pumping into the air. Her bitbeast, a frog, appeared and Tasha had to bite back a chuckle at the short, glowing amphibian. 

Palara did laugh though causing Mifilain to scowl at her. Tasha smiled at her bitbeasts as her blade charged into her opponent's beyblade. Mel's blade was thrown from the dish instantly.

"Round one goes to T.H!" announced DJ Jazzman.

Mel gritted her teeth as she gripped her blade. "I'm winning this match!" she yelled.

Tasha merely shrugged in reply.

************************************************************************

"And by a nose, Triple Heart takes the match!" stated DJ Jazzman ten minutes later.

Tasha wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and grabbed her gold and silver beyblade. "That was a close one. I almost needed your help, buddy," she said to Palara.

**_'You had it in the bag,'_** Palara said.

****

"I lost the second round, Pal," Tasha pointed out.

It was Pal's turn to shrug. **_'Oh well, then, I guess I would've given you a hand if you were losing,' _**she said.

Tasha smirked cheerfully, the nightmare nearly forgotten, lodged in the back of her thoughts. 

************************************************************************

**_'TASHA, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!' _**Palara yelled after Kai's second day match. 

"K-Kai is my next opponent…" Tasha muttered disbelievingly. 

**_'Yep.'_**

****

"This is big," mumbled Tasha.

**_'Oh yea.'_**

****

"I don't know if I can do this."

**_'YOU'RE NOT CHICKENING OUT THIS TIME!!!' _**roared Palara.

Tasha sighed. "Yes, ma'am," she whispered mockingly.

**_'I think we need to go practice,' _**suggested Pal ignoring Tasha's previous comment.

****

"Definitely, let's go!" Tasha yelled running out the stadium door.

Kai watched them go as he walked back over to one of the benches. _'Time for a real work-out, Tasha,' _he thought smirking.

************************************************************************

A/N: So, who'll win; Tasha or Kai? I know but I'm not telling! =P

Tasha: -__-;;;

Tyson: *whispering* Give me ten bucks, people, and I'll tell you!

Choccy: **_TYSON!!! No one is finding out till the next chapter!!!_**

Tyson: *gulping* Hehe. Sorry. -__-

Kai: *grumbling about something*

Tasha: ^__-

A/N 2: Review! You can tell me who you think is going to win the Kai vs. Tasha match in your review!

Tasha: Bye!

Palara: *purrs* ^_^


	14. Kai and Dranzer Versus Tasha and Palara

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc.

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, Dorthea Westerly, Edwin School, and _Divine Intervention_.

To Saria: I'll think about using your character. As for the match being a tie, all I'll say is someone _will_ win and face Tyson later… Thanks for reviewing!

To blucherry: Hehe. ^_^ Yep, pissed isn't _that_ bad a word. Come to think of it, eavesdropping, on the other hand, isn't 'ladylike' at all and that's exactly what that teacher was doing! Urgh! *takes a deep breath* ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing! By the way, you'll find out who wins the Kai vs. Tasha match at the end of this chapter!

A/N: When I wrote the last chapter I was _really_ angry. Now I feel calmer so this chapter will probably be happier. It features the Kai vs. Tasha match!

Tasha: You calmer? What are you talking about? ^_-

Choccy: =P

Tasha: *sighing* _Real _mature, Choc. 

Choccy: ^_^

**Chapter 14: Kai and Dranzer Versus Tasha and Palara**

****

Tasha launched her beyblade into a large plastic bowl in her hotel room. She concentrated on its velocity, her eyes squinted and her nose crinkled. Palara stood beside her, her tail slapping the carpet floor and her chocolate eyes glowing red. 

"Now, Pal!" yelled Tasha. Her bitbeast vanished in a flash of golden light and appeared again above the gold and silver blade. Palara roared pawing the air beneath her floating form.

"Ready, Pal?" inquired Tasha. Palara nodded and blasted across the make-shirt dish. "_Dappled Reflection_!"

Palara complied, surrounding herself in the silvery cloak-like shield with its golden speckles. "Good! Now switch to _Jungle Fever_!" yelled Tasha.

The _Dappled Reflection _attack vanished and in its place a_ Jungle Fever _assault was activated. Tasha nodded with approval and said, "Stop. Let's try an _Aurora Mist_."

"You sure?" Pal asked. "You look kind of tired."

"I'm fine."

Palara shrugged and began to glitter with a rainbow-colored light. Tasha smiled. _'We can do this,' _she thought as her own outline began shimmered.

************************************************************************

Tasha collapsed on the floor after their training. "I can't feel my fingers she complained exhaustedly.

**_'You only launched your blade twenty plus times,'_** Pal mocked.

"No insults right now. I'm too tired," mumbled Tasha.

**_'Too tired to watch Kai practice in the parking lot?'_** Palara questioned as she stared out of their window.

"What?!"

**_'Come see for yourself.'_**

****

Tasha dragged herself to her feet weakly and over to the window seat. She peered down at the parking lot three stories below. The blue-haired boy launching his beyblade was indisputably Kai, his white scarf blowing in the wind. 

Tasha bit her lip remembering him with Arako and how later he had yelled when Tasha hadn't been trying to win against her. 

"I know you're better than that," Kai had said in a gruff yet confident voice leaving Tasha rather flabbergasted.

Tasha sighed as she watched Kai launch his beyblade. It ricocheted off the asphalt floor and the brick walls of the hotel. Tasha had little doubt Kai could have ripped all the nearby cars in two with Dranzer and it left her with a strange mixture of anxiety and hope.

_'This is going to be interesting,' _she thought laughingly.

************************************************************************

Tasha tried to breath to little avail. As she faced Kai, he on one side of the dish and she on the other, all her apprehension increased tenfold. She gulped nervously causing Palara to say, **_'Stay focused.'_**

****

_'What do you think I'm doing?! Quite frankly I think I'm over-thinking this and just causing myself more anguish!' _Tasha snapped. She turned back to Kai but found his dark eyes rather hard to meet. A flush crept onto her face and she twisted around again. 

"Another day brings another Bladebreaker versus Bladebreaker match," remarked A.J. Topper. "This should be wild."

"Bladebreakers, ready?" asked DJ Jazzman. 

Tasha groaned and turned back to the dish, her stomach churning. _'Oh God, I'm having my usual big match sickness. Come to think of it, I think I'm **going **to be sick!' _she thought.

She attached her blade to her launcher with shaky digits and closed her azure eyes tightly. When she was practically positive she was prepared, she opened her eyes and locked gazes with Kai. His hands with clasped onto his own launcher and he looked quite the opposite of the nauseated Tasha, who looked rather haggard at the moment.

Kai made a small smirk as DJ Jazzman roared, "THREE…TWO…ONE!! LET IT RIP!!!"

Tasha and Kai both released their blades, Palara instantly diving into Tasha's blade. Tasha watched the speeding blades intently, her brain working in overdrive. 

"Over-thinking your moves as usual, Tasha?" Kai inquired almost mockingly.

Tasha could tell it was only a joke but it was true nonetheless. Her mouth twisted into a little grin as she yelled, "Go, Palara!" Palara appeared in a golden passion, her fur glittering. 

Kai's eyes danced with something between understanding and amusement, his blade shot forward getting ready to collide with Palara.

"Pal, _Dappled Reflection_!" yelled Tasha. Unfortunately for her, it seemed Kai had been anticipating the move. 

Kai's beyblade dodged Tasha's and began emitting flames. Soon, the phoenix bitbeast himself appeared. Dranzer screeched, his garnet and gold plumage flashing in the light of his inferno. "Dranzer, _Fire Arrow_!" Kai yelled. Dranzer flapped his powerful wings and created an arrow before him; it was completely made out of flames. 

"Palara, _Jungle Fever_ before it's too late!" Tasha hollered.

"Too late," Kai reprimanded lightly. 

Tasha's eyes widened. _'It is too late but no one's faster than us!'_ She silently told Palara this, who then avoided the sizzling projectile. 

Kai smirked composedly and said, "Wear them down, Dranzer!" The Phoenix went after the snow leopardess who tried to evade the attack without success. 

"Palara!" Tasha cried out causing Kai to second-guess himself for a spit second.

'Defeating Palara this way hurts Tasha,' he reminded himself despondently. He quickly amended his strategy. Dranzer pulled away from Palara and instead of attacking her with his body, he did it with the gentler side of some mini Fire Arrows. 

Tasha soon realized what he was doing and scowled. _'It'll teach you to play easy on us!' _she thought. Palara rammed into Dranzer at full throttle causing the bitbeast to get thrown out of the ring along with Kai's blade. 

"Round one goes to Triple Heart!" bellowed DJ Jazzman.

Tasha frowned at Kai. "You've never gone easy on anyone before, don't start with me, Kai!" she shouted.

Kai blinked a little at that but otherwise made no noticeable response.

"Time for round two! Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" shouted Jazzman.

Tasha and Kai's blades dashed across the dish and towards each other. "Palara, _Jungle Fever_!" Tasha yelled. Palara emerged, her eyes glowing red.

"Dranzer, don't look her in the eye!" Kai said. Dranzer appeared again in his fiery splendor. His eyes were closed as he dived into where he supposed Palara was. He was correct. With Dranzer's eyes shut, the hypnotizing had no effect.

Palara was flung into the dish wall where she disappeared and Tasha's blade ceased spinning. Tasha's eyes had dilated so that they were large orbs. "Whoa," she muttered as she retrieved her blade. _'That was bad. Looks like Jungle Fever's useless; I guess this means I'll have to use the final attack,' _she thought.

She got into position again, her face set.

"THREE…TWO…ONE! LET IT RIIPPP!!!" the crowd hollered with DJ Jazzman. 

The blades were off, cascading into the dish. "Come on, Palara!" yelled Tasha. _'There's no time to lose. Kai really means business this round!' _she reasoned with herself.

Kai's blade shot at Tasha's, leaving a dent in the dish. It really was now or never.

"**Aurora Mist**!" Tasha declared. The multihued streams of color surrounded Palara while Tasha's silhouette sparkled. Dranzer released a wave of fire attacks that just mixed in with the assault. 

It only took a few moments this time for Palara to be ready. She then slammed into Kai's blade and bitbeast causing another mini explosion.

Tasha grimaced and sat down onto the floor beside the dish wearily. Soon she would know what her efforts had been worth. What she saw when the glow departed made her gasp. Both blades were wobbling, their power nearly gone. The bitbeasts had returned into their respective blades. Now all that was left for one blade to stop first.

The bladers watched anxiously. After what felt like an eternity, Kai's beyblade spun one final time before halting. It stopped, lying lifeless on the dish floor while its foe stopped about two seconds later. It had been close. _Real_ close.

"I-I won?" Tasha muttered disbelievingly. 

Kai grabbed his blade smirking slightly. 

"You didn't go easy on me or anything during the third round, right, Kai?" Tasha asked, still in shock.

Kai replied, "You won far and square."

"Really?"

Kai nodded causing Tasha to stand up quickly. "Well then, good game," she exclaimed.

Kai nodded again as he turned to exit the stadium. He stopped, his hand on the door. "Keep practicing, squirt, you're still not the best," he said.

Tasha sighed and muttered, "I will, after I take a snooze, that is. I'm practically dead on my feet." And with that said, Tasha smiled weakly down at Palara.

**_'We really did it,'_** Palara muttered happily.

_'Yea, we really did,' _Tasha thought tiredly.

************************************************************************

A/N: I would have posted this sooner but I have a cold and was having trouble dragging myself to my computer.

Tasha: *backing away from Choccy*

Choccy: *coughs* What are you doing?

Tasha: I don't wanna get sick too.

Choccy: -__-;;; Watch it or I'll make you sick for real.

Tasha: _Oh…_

A/N 2: Anyhow, review or prepare to receive my illness! *coughs violently* ^_- Just kidding.

Tasha: -__-;;; *sweatdrop* You are so weird.

Choccy: I know. ^___^


	15. Getting Over Lost Love

Beyblade: Triple Heart

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. I also don't own Colombia University or anything on its campus. Quite frankly, anyone that believes I do scares me. ^_-

Claimer: I only own 'Triple Heart,' Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane, Dorthea Westerly, Edwin School, and _Divine Intervention_.

To blucherry: Yep, you guessed correctly. Thanks for reviewing!

To ~wacked~up~writer~: Thanks for all the compliments! You're right; this is like Phillip Pullman's "His Dark Materials" Trilogy. o_O I hadn't realized that. By the way, those books _are_ great, aren't they? ^_^ Thanks again.

To Saria: ^_- Sugar's good. Thanks again.

To Swimming Angel: Nope, chapter 14 wasn't the last chapter. **This chapter is.** Don't worry though. The sequel will follow it _very_ soon. Anyhow, thanks again. Kai is a rather good-looking anime character, isn't he? ^____^

A/N: Wow! I had 4 reviewers last chapter! That's the most this story's ever had for one single chap.

Tasha: You're _so_ deranged. -__-

Choccy: Why is that?

Tasha: Its only-

Choccy: Don't say it! I know, I know! _'Its only 4 reviews!'_ Well, for a sad authoress like me, they mean a lot!

Tasha: Oh… Choccy: ^___^ Here's the _final _'episode' of 'Beyblade: Triple Heart!' 

**Chapter 15: Getting Over Lost Love**

****

Tasha let out one vast breath causing a white lock that had blown into her face to recede back to its usual place. A cool autumn breeze stirred up the golden leaves near her feet and she smiled. Palara did the same, her fangs showing. They had decided to walk for the first day of the school year. And why not? It was a beautiful day after all.

"I can't believe it's already time to go back to school," Tasha mused. She was wearing a Japanese school uniform, which consisted of a white sailor-like shirt with a blue bow and a blue mini skirt. 

**_'I know what you mean,' _**Palara said.**_ 'And to think, this year there won't be a million girls there waiting to hear about how you beat a bunch of boys at the Single Championship 'cause this year you didn't win.'_**

****

"I got second place, didn't I?"

**_'Yea, but you didn't get first, _****Tyson_ did,' _**Palara replied sauntering forward.

"I don't really care, Pal."

Palara did a 'double-take' at that. **_'You w-what?'_**

"I don't really care," Tasha answered her arms crossed behind her head. "I'm just glad I beat Kai."

**_'You're hopeless, Natasha McClane. Completely hopeless!'_** Palara yowled. Tasha's only response to that was to stick out her tongue. 

Tasha's high school soon came into view; its walls were made of brick and a high fence surrounded it. A sea of teenagers could be seen entering the gates as Tasha and Palara stepped off the forest path. Tasha kind of wished the other Bladebreakers went to the same school as her, but she seriously doubted it would ever happen.

_'Then again,' _sixteen-year-old Tasha pondered._ 'College is right around the corner.'_

**_'You have two years, you love-sick junior!' _**Palara hollered teasingly.

_'You ruin everything, Palara,' _Tasha snapped as they entered the schoolyard.__

************************************************************************

Tasha's junior year departed and her senior year came. It soon went by though in what felt like a hectic blur to Tasha. 

Classes. Term Papers. Teachers. More Classes. Boys. Girls. Homework.

It felt like an everlasting cycle until Tasha felt terribly beleaguered. She applied to every college she wanted in the United States just as her parents had. She was hopeful. Her hard work had to have been worth something, right?

It was.

She was admitted to Columbia University. Five days afterward, she learned Kai was too.

************************************************************************

"So, Kai," Tasha mumbled kicking the dirt beneath her tennis shoes randomly. "What classes do you want?"

The Bladebreakers, all of whom were much older in appearance, were all standing around Mr. Dickenson's backyard. Kai, who had been gazing absently at one of the Cherry Blossom trees, replied, "Astrophysics."

Tasha's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "I see. I want stuff like marketing and investments. I'm going to be a businesswoman," she said happily.

This revelation caused Kenny to go, "You're going to be in commerce?"

Eighteen-year-old Tasha nodded. "Yea, why?"

"I don't know, its just, you don't seem the type for that kind of job," Kenny answered.

"I'm afraid I can't live off of beyblading," Tasha said grinning. Palara yawned at her feet. Even she was taller now.

"How are you going to explain Palara hanging out with you on your college campus?" Rei asked.

"My grandpa's already 'explained' to them that Pal is a sort of 'disability cat,' " Tasha replied chuckling.

"So he lied?" Max inquired, his flaxen tresses bouncing on his head. 

"Had to, otherwise they wouldn't have let Palara come," Tasha protested. 

"And what's this mysterious disability you now have?" Tyson questioned.

"Basically its I'm klutzy."

"We already knew that," Kai teased.

"Yea, remember when she tripped over her own bed at the last tournament in New Zealand. She flew right into the wall," Dizzi added from Kenny's laptop.

Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny laughed at that. "Thanks for the reminder, Dizzara," Tasha muttered sighing.

"I have more," Dizzi said. "Remember when Tasha got her foot stuck in a skunk burrow and when we finally managed to pry it out how the skunk sprayed her and we had to hold our noses the rest of the trip."

This caused the laughter to strengthen and Tasha to say, "We got it, Dizzi!"

The others snickered triggering a 'humph!' from Tasha. "I'm glad you guys are so easily amused by my pain," she muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

They stopped laughing and smiled at each other. "We're sorry, _Tipsy_," Rei said.

"I see you _boys_ have finally realized why my grandfather nicknamed me that," Tasha said grinning. She folded her arms and eyed them ominously. "So where are you going to college, Tyson?" she inquired innocently.

"Dunno. The one by my house, I guess," Tyson replied shrugging.

"I see. Interesting," Tasha whispered.

"What's so interesting?" Tyson asked.

"The fact that you even think about anything but food and beyblading," Tasha taunted.

Tyson growled slightly and dived for his female teammate. "Oh yea?" he questioned good-humoredly.

"Yea!" Tasha replied dodging Tyson.

"Geez, Tyson, you're eighteen, not eight," Kenny said.

Tasha, Rei, and Max chuckled while Tyson only smirked. Soon, they all would be off to various colleges and wouldn't see much of each other for quite awhile.

************************************************************************

Months afterward, Tasha got off a bus she had taken from an airport in New York. She stared wide-eyed at the university grounds, clasping her luggage tightly. Palara nudged her, bringing her back to reality. Tasha sighed and muttered, "Come on, Pal. Time to find the main building in all this hubbub."

************************************************************************

Hours later, Tasha and Palara dragged their belongings into a small room in Carmen Hall. It was a dormitory on the southwest corner of Broadway in which many first-year students at Colombia lived. The room had two beds, a desk, a chest, and a large curtained window. Tasha unpacked and gazed out the window. They were four stories up the thirteen-story building, which had one lounge on each floor, a laundry room in the basement, and central air.

"So, what do you think, Pal?" Tasha asked.

**_'It'll do,'_** the bitbeast replied as she sat on one of the beds. 

"You know we'll be having a roommate soon."

**_'Yea, that'll be interesting. By the way, where's Kai staying?'_**

"Sadly, he's in Furnald Hall across campus," Tasha replied sitting beside Pal.

Palara nodded. It was going to be _very _interesting.

************************************************************************

About five weeks later, Tasha, Palara, and their new roommate, Darla, were all eating ice cream at a snack stand when they bumped into Kai. At the look on Tasha's face Darla whispered, "Is that _him_?" She had cropped platinum blonde hair, freckles that dotted her cheeks, and bright green eyes. 

Tasha nodded mutely. It wasn't Kai that was making her speechless for once, but the girl that was hanging off his arm. She had jet-black curls flowing down her back and the lightest blue eyes Tasha had ever seen. "W-Who's she?" Tasha managed to murmur.

Darla shrugged. "Dunno. I think she's in my architecture class though," she said.

"Oh, Darla!" Tasha wailed. 

Darla sighed.  "Why don't you go talk to them, you chicken?!" she yelled.

Tasha groaned and scooted over to the pair. "Hey, Kai!" she yelped.

Kai fixed his dark eyes on Tasha and she smiled feebly and waved. "W-Who's your friend?" Tasha finally was capable of inquiring.

The girl with Kai smirked showing a row of ultra-white teeth. "Hi. I'm Felicity Carmichael," she said pausing for a few moments. Eventually she continued, "I'm Kai Hiwatari here's _girlfriend_."

Tasha felt all the breath whoosh out of herself. She nodded, blinking her eyes repeatedly to keep from crying. Darla, who had realized what pain her roommate was in, said, "This is Tasha McClane, she's a Bladebreaker like Kai. I'm Darla Avery. We have to go. Adios!" And with that said they all waved good-bye.

************************************************************************

As soon as they entered their room Tasha let out a sop she'd been holding in. "Darla!" she cried out sorrowfully. "I am such a moron!" Her shoulders shook with her weeping and she grasped Palara tightly in her arms. 

Darla sighed. "Its alright. Remember, Patrick, that kid from Butler Library? He seemed to like you."

"I don't care!" Tasha yelled. "I've adored Kai since I was thirteen! That was five years ago, Dar!"

Darla groaned. "If you were in so deep, girl, why didn't you try to get him to notice you?" she asked.

"Because I'm a scared freak of nature!" Tasha sobbed. She clasped onto her bed burying her face in her pillow.

Tasha cried herself to sleep that night.

************************************************************************

Tasha walked glumly down Broadway the next day with as much spunk as a dying rodent. She sighed and thought, _'I have to let this go. Kai's found someone else. I just have to-'_ Here she had to interrupt her own thoughts to keep herself from crying. Things were already looking down on the Colombian first-year student.

************************************************************************

By the time January had rolled around, Tasha had forced herself to forget Kai completely. Instead she phoned the other Bladebreakers, met new people on campus, and went to her classes. Most of which had to do with business. 

It was a hard, painful affair but she couldn't bring herself to daydream about Kai any longer. She did discover Felicity Carmichael was a beyblader on a team called 'the Annihilators.' 

_'Corny name,' _Tasha had thought when she had learned this. Later she had realized something. _'There are only three universal bladers attending this college; Kai, Felicity, and me. Is Kai just dating her because she's a blader, popular, and lives in Furnald Hall too?' _These questions and more puzzled the young woman as she continued her tuition at Colombia University. 

By the time her second year appeared she had met someone new to yearn for though. His name was Byakko Mao and he was in her finance classes with her. They began to date in December right before Tasha left to spend time with her family for Winter Break. By the following December, they were engaged to be married after their college years were finished. 

Tasha, though she tried to hide it from her fiancé, wasn't truly content for some reason. It wouldn't be till she returned to Japan after she graduated from college and collided with Kai in Tokyo that she would realize why. 

**_The End_**

************************************************************************

A/N: *laughing hysterically* I'm sorry, guys, but I had to end it there. Don't worry though, the next story will deal with Kai and Tasha's relationship. As for Tasha's engagement, well, you'll see what happens. ^__-

Tasha: I take it back. You're beyond deranged.

Choccy: Why thank you. ^_^

Tasha: -___-;;;; *sweatdrop*

A/N 2: For those of you who've read the "His Dark Materials" trilogy, I've noticed another small similarity between them and my story. This story ends abruptly and its sequel pretty much picks up were it left off. Wait a minute, that was stupid. =P Ignore this author's note and go to the next one. It's important!

A/N 3: A preview of the sequel: 

Tasha thinks she's over Kai completely, but is she really? With her wedding to Byakko coming up soon and her return to Japan, can she shake off the feeling seeing Kai again is giving her, or will her marital status continue to be single? And for that matter, what ever happened to Felicity Carmichael? All these questions and more will be answered in '**Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas**!'

****

A/N 4: Yes, I'm still here! I've already written the first chapter of '**Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas**.' I'll post it as soon as you answer my question to all of you:

**_Do you think the sequel should be rated higher than this story? If your answer is 'yes' please be aware the only difference would be mild swearing and sexual situations. Remember I'm not even old enough to drive so even the situations wouldn't be very graphic. Tell me in a review!_**

**__**

Bye! ^_^


End file.
